Charm of Realization
by heldin-delta
Summary: How about... falling in love with someone that you are supposed to hate? Who thinks of you as the rival no. 1? Who will never have the same feelings for you? That's what just happened to Draco Malfoy, so guess what he does. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

Three months. Nearly three months since Draco Malfoy accidentally found out his true feelings for Harry Potter, thanks to the teamwork of Professor Flitwick and Blaise Zabini, and was now doing nothing else but avoiding the Gryffindor's presence.

He did so because he of course knew that there was no way of his feelings to be ever returned, and it simply hurt him to see the loathing in those sparkling green eyes whenever they met his own.

"Oh, come on, Drac", Blaise said, giving him a gentle poke with his ellbow, "you shouldn't be like this all the time."

"Be like what exactly, Zabini?" Draco spat and looked at him furiously. If it hadn't been to Blaise and his too-big-wizarding-powers, he probably wouldn't be in this damn situation and could still go out with girls instead of lurking around in the Slytherin common room, trying to free his mind of Potter.

"Pathetic", Blaise answered, grinning broadly and added: "... and melodramatic, if you really want to know."

The blonde simply glared at him. "I'm not", he stated, "neither the one nor the other."

His best friend threw himself on the chair next to him. "Well, if you say so", Blaise said and glanced quickly through the room. "What about dating Carol Flannigan?" he asked, pointing at the dark blonde girl who just had thrown a seductive smile at them.

Draco blinked. "Wha--?"

Blaise shrugged. "You haven't been out for a while. There are some rumours about you, having gone soft and not wanting those fancy one-night-stands any more." He watched Draco intendly, who began to move around uneasily on his chair. "That's not good for your reputation, you know."

"Things changed", Draco finally said and gave his best to look anywhere but into Blaise' eyes.

The dark haired lifted one eye brow. "Obviously." He pursed his lips and lay a finger on his chin. "Since the Charm of Realization, if I remember correctly."

Draco blushed and looked at the floor. "Charm of Realization?" he repeated weakly and tried hard to sound innocent, "umm... I don't think I know which charm you mean."

A typical jaw-breaking grin flashed over Blaise' face and he couldn't stop himself from choking a bit. "Holy shit, I never thought that I'd have the pleasure of seeing you lie that bad!" He giggled even harder and nearly fell of his chair. "What has gotten into you lately? You're behaving a bit out-of-yourself."

Draco merely grunted and looked away.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby! Tell me what you realized!"

"I'm not a baby", Draco said angrily, "and don't call me like that or you are going to regret it!"

Blaise's eyes started to sparkle happily and he gave him another poke. "That is more like you! Now, come on, tell me!"

Draco sighed, knowing that he had no other choice than telling him his terrible secret and living on with the loss of his best friend and being sure of being thought of as the

weirdest person at Hogwarts (next to Dumbledore, though) - falling in love with Harry Potter, really! He sighed again. "I'm in love."

"Ah", said Blaise delighted, "and who is the lucky one that finally managed to win the cold heart of our ice prince?"

Draco burried his face in his hands so that he could avoid Blaise' gaze proclaiming this. "Potter", he whispered.

Blaise blinked. "Sorry? Must have got it wrong.. it sounded oddly like..."

"Yeah, you were right." Draco gathered his courage together and forced himself to look into Blaise' eyes. "It's Potter. You made me realize that I unfortunately do _not _hate... but kind of... love him." He swallowed hard and pressed his lips together.

"Are you joking?" came the shocked sounding voice of Blaise, "or are you being serious?"

Draco smiled lopsidedly. "I'm serious. Seriously."

Silence fell between then, but then suddenly Blaise spoke once again. "Well, this one you won't get so easily, I guess", he simply stated.

Dracos eyes widened. "You.. you're not going to avoid me? Or anything? I mean...", he looked around, a desperate look on his face, "it's Potter!"

"True", Blaise answered, shifting around in his chair to find a more comfortable position, "but he sure got his charms. And I always thought that there is something strange going on between you two... All this rivalry..." He shrugged. "If he would be a girl and in Slytherin..."

"Yeah, well, he isn't", Draco snarled, coming back to his usual tone, "so don't annoy me with stupid whens or ifs."

Blaise gave a small laugh. "So, what's your plan?"

"My plan?" Draco repeated, totally confused, "what do you mean by "plan"?"

"How you're gonna get him!"

Draco stared at him for a moment, then he started to laugh his head off. "You're kidding, are you?" he asked between two snorts of laughter, "you can't be serious! I mean -

he disgusts me! He loathes me! He would probably start a stepdance on my graveyard, if he had the chance to!"

Blaise shook his head reluctantly. "No", he said firmly, "he would not. And I don't think that it is so farfetched that he has some feelings for you, too. He just doesn't know."

Draco let out a final snort. "Sure", he said sarcastically, "I'm just going to tell him that he's madly in love with me and everything will be fine. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, USE YOUR BRAINS, ZABINI!"

"I do", the other answered calmly, "unlike you, I think. How about putting the Charm of Realization on himself? A strong one. Not the weak one that Weasley gave him... If he returns your feelings, you will soon notice. And if he doesn't.. well, no harm done!"

To his astonishment, Draco found himself thinking that Blaise was probably right. Maybe - although he didn't really think of that as being possible - Potter felt the same for him and just needed a little hint to see clearly. Well, it was definitely worth a try.


	2. Chapter 2

As you probably might already know, English is not my mother tongue. And as some of you have already guessed right, this is the Fic "Geschenk ohne Absender" from Draco's POV. Be nice and simply act as if I hadn't made any mistakes :D

xxxxxx

Christmas was coming nearer and Draco decided to use this as a chance to put the Charm on Harry in secret - he was going to buy him a present which would be wearing the Charm so that it would bound on Potter as soon as he used it. On this way nobody would be able to see him curse Harry.

Because his plan could only work if Harry actually used and therefore liked his present, it had to be something special - and as a matter of fact, Draco wasn't in the position to tell Harry Potter's favourites, which didn't make it easier in any way.

After a week of hard thinking he had come to the conclusion that it should be something that Potter could wear, a necklace or something, because on this way the Charm could work continually over some time. So he would buy jewelry.

The only problem was - what exactly should he buy? Blaise suggested that he should buy a ring, but that was just not very Draco-ish. He would only offer a ring if it came to an engagement - and, well, he liked Potter, but he didn't want to marry him right away. So then - a necklace? But that was just not male enough - he knew out of own experience that wearing necklaces was just something that males did not do. At this point, he began to search for a bracelet.

He spent hours in Hogsmeade, looking everywhere to find something that would fit Potter's personality. He even thought about a wristlet which was made of little snitches linked together. But looking at it made him feel dizzy after a while, and so he just continued searching, waiting for the one and only bracelet.

Time was simply running away, and still he hadn't found his present. Blaise wasn't much of a help either, he just kept reminding him that he wasn't having much time any more and that he shouldn't be so picky. But, again, it was just not very Draco-ish to be content with the second-best.

And then, two days before Christmas, he saw it. A thin leather bracelet, quite simple, but elegant in its own way and with something on it that made you want to touch it - which were mostly the feelings that he had when he looked at Harry.

So Draco found himself standing at the counter and waiting for the witch to wrap his present. "You made a good choice with this one", she told him, giving him a seller-smile, "very high quality, you know. Made of dragon skin."

He gave a short nod and looked away. He hated smalltalk and most of all he hated smalltalk with strangers who wanted something from him.

"You can add stuff to this bracelet", she continued, ignoring his rudeness, "like silver ornaments or gems, if you like." With this, she could his attention. His head shot back to her.

"Anything?" he asked and lifted an eyebrow.

She smiled again. "Yes", she answered, "anything you want."

He grinned back. "Well, then I've got something else I would like to buy..."

XXX

For the first time he stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. Mainly, because he wanted to check if Potter was wearing his bracelet. Secondly because he couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see him for nearly three weeks. And thirdly because it would be quite awful to spent Christmas with his parents who would probably collapse if they knew what he felt for their hate object number one.

On Christmas morning he awoke very early, being nearly as excited as a little child. He woke Blaise up - who had decided to stay at Hogwarts, too, as a "mental support" - and they began to unwrap their presents. Both got nothing astonishing - but well, one could tell that their presents had been expensive. A watch made of platinum, which could also tell you the star charts, robes made of silk and a chessboard with tiny figures, which could give the player advises how to win, a golden quill and a brand new book about killing poitons.

"Come on", he urged Blaise, who was still unwrapping his presents - a pair of shoes made of dragon skin, very elegant, very black, very shiny -- and very much to Dracos annoyance, who couldn't wait to go down in the Great Hall, "or I will go without you!"

"Come off it, Drac", Blaise said calmly and polished the shoes with his sleeve, making them shine even more brightly in the little light of their dormitory, "it's too early. Nobody is going to be there at this time."

Draco shot a glance at his new watch and sighed. It was only seven o'clock in the morning and he had advised Harry's owl to send his package around nine. Two more hours to go. "Damn it", he muttered silently and threw himself back on his bed.

Two hours went by like 20, and finally he could get Blaise away from his presents and entered the main hall. The Gryffindor table was quite deserted - no Potter yet.

"Damn", he murmured and settled himself on his usual place, vis-a-vis with Harry. He slowly filled his plate up with some eggs and bacon and began to eat, chewing carefully and eagerly watching the opposite table.

After about 15 minutes, the weasel and Granger arrived - but again, no Potter. He grumbled and squashed his eggs violently, making Blaise give him an odd look.

And then, he arrived. And he wore it. The small leather band was attached casually on his wrist, and Draco felt like having gotten the world's best Christmas present ever. He had to look intendly on his plate to hide his inconvenient smile, which was playing happily among the corners of his mouth.

The next two days he couldn't gather enough courage to talk to Potter. He had the mad idea in his mind that Harry would realize right away who had sent him the bracelet and that he would start yelling at him for being a weird git. (What he was, as Blaise was so kind to remind him.)

But then, finally, he decided to go a step further.

During their dinner two days after christmas he couldn't keep his eyes off Potter, ignoring the grunts that Crabbe and Goyle were making while eating, and thought hard about how to get some closer contact to the Gryffindor. It didn't seem as if the Charm was working yet - or maybe it was and the realization had just been something else (but he didn't really want to think about that) - but he wanted to check on on this to be sure. Just in that moment the black haired boy started to look around, and finally their eyes met.

His mind went blank. _Do something, _a small voice in his head whispered, _anything._ He forced a smile - well, probably it was more a smirk, but Malfoys just weren't used to smiling that much - and Potter looked away, an annoyed look on his face.

Draco cursed himself. Why did things had to be that way? It simply stunk.

A moment later, the Gryffindor stood up - his lousy followers right behind him, and Draco jumped up as if someone had set his cloak on fire. "We're done", he instructed Crabbe and Goyle and hurried ahead to the door, right when the golden trio arrived.

_Say something, _the voice in his head said desperatly, _come on, be nice._

"Potter", he heard himself say, sounding - like always - more sarcastical than nice, "not been at home for Christmas? How come? Didn't want to be with your dear relatives?"

Crabbe and Goyle started to giggle stupidly behind his back, and the voice in his head asked madly: _So that was your idea of being nice!_

The redhead's eyes flashed with anger and he wanted to say something, but Harry put up one hand and made him stay silent. "What about yourself, Malfoy?" he asked, "did your parents rather spent Christmas with Voldemort instead of you?"

Draco's face went white and he pressed his lips together. What about answering that he stayed because of him? Ha, nice one.

The Gryffindors went through the door, first the weasel and Granger, then Harry - and Draco saw his chance. Although his hand was cold and sweaty, he grabbed Harry's wrist and forced a small smile. (Really, a smile - small, but it was definetly a smile.)

"Nice bracelet, Potter", he said and let go of Harry's hand. The Gryffindor ran out of the hall as if someone was hunting him and Draco felt suddenly very lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

As always I beg you pardon for the many mistakes I make. Ignore them:D

Thanks to my reviewers! Without you I probably would have stopped writing this long long ago.. ;)

XXX

He sighed deeply and run his hand through his hair, messying it up a bit and for the first time in his life not caring for that. Didn't look too good for him.

A slap on the back took him out of his trance and he turned on his heel, just to stare into the eyes of Blaise Zabini, who seemed to have watched the whole scene out of the background.

"That was at least a start", he said and grinned broadly, but Draco only grumbled something unintelligble in return and walked off to Slytherin Tower. Blaise was right in his way - it was a start, but it definetly wasn't a good one. But it probably was a very typical Potter-Malfoy start.

He spent most of the evening in staring gloomily into the crackling green fire in the Common Room, shooting dark looks at every person who dared to approach him. But well, Blaise somehow had become used to those looks and it didn't disturb him any more - if it ever had, but that's not the point right now. He settled himself next to the blonde and stared with the same endurance at him as Draco was staring into the fire, and finally the blonde gave up and returned the gaze. "What?" he snapped aggressively.

Again, he only met the widest grin that would fit into Blaise' face without blasting it into pieces. "I just wondered what you were thinking", he replied innocently and fluttered his eyelashes.

Draco growled and looked away again. "Nothing important", he lied, but as always Blaise didn't give up so easily.

"Na, come on", he insisted, "something about our little will-be-world-protector?"

Draco closed his eyes and leaned his head against the soft upholstery. "Maybe", he answered quietly. Damn, this whole love-thing weakened him.

"Hey, you weren't THAT bad today", Blaise said, apparently doing something he had never done before - his best to cheer Draco up. Not that he ever had to do so before.

"I was a jerk and he was a jerk and it's all rubbish", the blonde summarized and opened his eyes, giving Blaise a very unMalfoyish look.

The darkhaired only smiled slightly, finally stopping to grin in that annyoingly happy way. "It's not over yet", he said, "you should go on with your presents. There are some parts of it that you haven't sent him yet, are they?"

Draco shrugged. "Well, yes, but.."

"No 'but'!" Blaise interrupted, "come on, be a Slytherin - be a Malfoy, bloody hell! You won't give up now, understand?" He suddenly seemed to be very angry about something, and Draco lifted one eyebrow.

"Wohaa, what has gotten into you? You don't have to yell at me, you know!"

"Evidently, I actually HAVE to yell at you! I'm not going to see you lurking around and looking grimly all the time!" Blaise' eyes glowed furiously and he jumped to his feet, getting hold of Draco's cloak. "You will give him the next part of the present", he ordered, "and you can write some stuff, don't know, anything! But you definetly will not spend another minute with staring stupidly in the fire! YOU'RE NOT GOYLE!"

Draco freed himself out of the strong grip with which Blaise led him and for a split second he wondered if he should start to yell back. But then, he simply sighed. "Okay", he said, too desperate to start a fight with his best friend now - as if the day hadn't been bad enough yet, "I will send him the stupid package."

"You hopefully do!" Blaise answered, still glaring angrily at him, "or I will!" With that, he turned around and strode back into the Common Room, leaving Draco alone in their room.

Draco remained only a few minutes in there - he knew perfectly well where the package was hidden and he also knew what he was going to write. He had thought about it so often that it came as a relief to finally write the words down:

"Hey Gryffindor - hope you like this present. I thought it fits you."

The address clearly gave away that the present didn't come from another Gryffindor - and that was all that Harry needed to know yet. He picked the package up, took the small letter and made his way to the Owlery.

As he arrived, he noticed that the place wasn't as lonely as it should be at this hour of the day. Someone was in there. And with horror he recognized that it was...

"Potter", he snarled the word before he could stop himself, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

The other one turned around, looking him up and down and Draco quickly hid the letter inside his robe. That would simply be the icing on the cake of this rotten day, if Potter now found out that it was him who had sent him that bracelet.

"I .. just wanted to be with my owl", the Gryffindor replied, looking somehow sullen, and Draco could do nothing else than sneering at him.

"Didn't want to be with the weasel all the time? Well, I can understand that one", he said, observing how the green eyes of his former enemy narrowed and sparkled dangerously.

"And what are you doing here, Malfoy?" He looked suspiciously at Draco's sleeve, where the letter was hidden. "Sending secret messages? Probably loveletters? And because of your not existing good looks and your - well - repugnant character you chose to send the letter anonymously?"

Draco flushed and pushed Harry aside, so that he didn't had to face him directly any more. "You know nothing, Potter", he answered, trying hard not to sound as hurt as he was.

Harry started to grin. "Wotcha - is it possible? I guessed right? You really are in love? I never knew that snakes even could love... Now, come on, who is the lucky one? Or better, the unlucky one.." He choked a bit.

Draco's cheeks turned, if possible, even redder. "Shut up, Potter", he hissed, giving Potter a - as he hoped - icecold look, which unfortunately also revealed some of his sadness.

Harry flinched. "Alright", he said in a complete different tone, soft and tender, "I'll go." And, to Draco's great surprise, he laid his hand on Draco's, which was now clenched into a fist. "...and I'll tell no one."

Draco lifted his head up and stared at him in disbelief, but before he could say something, Potter turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving him in shock.

Than, slowly, a smile spread up upon his lips and his gaze softened. Thinking, he took out his letter and stared at it for a second before throwing it into the dustbin - sending that letter would immediatly give his identity away, and he didn't think that Harry was up to that now - although the little contact they shared a moment ago was a good sign. Maybe he would finally have some luck in his life.

He sighed, took the parcel and called one of the school owls - it wouldn't be a good idea to send this with his own one - fastened the parcel on its leg and told the owl to deliver the package tomorrow and not now. Then, he, too, left the tower, touching his hand where Harrys hand had laid.

When he arrived back in his room he still felt a little dizzy and smiled stupidly. Blaise raised his eyebrows. "What has happened to you lately?"

Draco grinned and threw himself on his bed. "Met Potter", he reported, "we talked."

"You talked", Blaise repeated, still an inquiring look on his face, "about what?"

Draco shrugged. "Most of the time he made fun of me and I told him to shut up."

Blaise let out a small snort. "Yeah, well, that's something that everybody would be happy about", he said sarcastically, shooking his head in confusion.

"He touched my hand", Draco said dreamily, "and his voice was all soft."

Blaise stared at him, said something like "sure that he didn't hit your head?" and then decided that a happy Draco was definetly better than a brooding one and therefore fell silent. Soon after that, Blaise' snoring filled the room, while Draco was still wide awake. He clasped on the brief moment when their skins had touched and imagined to feel Harry's warmth on his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

I had some mad feeling inside me today morning that made me think I should go on writing right now - just because I spent half the night reading an english book which hopefully improved my English. Well, if it didn't work, blame Dan Brown:D

Oh, and don't forget to write a small review.. a tiny one at least... Just to make sure that I'm not writing complete rubbish!

XXX

He awoke with a start, due to Blaise' decision to throw a pillow at his head to wake him up. "What the heck --" he exclaimed furiously, being torn out of the sweetest dreams.

"You were talking in your sleep", the Italian answered, "and I really didn't want to hear anything else about golden skin and stuff like that."

Draco didn't believe him - Malfoys simply did not speak while they slept - but turned into a slight shade of pink anyway. "Shut up, Zabini", he snarled and got out of his bed. God, he was still wearing the clothes of the day before and he hadn't even brushed his teeth yesterday afternoon! All because of Potter!

Growling he walked into the bathroom and looked suspicously in the mirror. To his surprise, the last night hadn't effected him as bad as he thought. Quite the opposite, he looked - for the first time after several weeks - as stunning as always. There weren't any dark rings under his eyes and the usual "piss-off"-look that he had got used to during the last weeks had somehow vanished. He smiled at himself in a satisfied way, got out of his clothes and jumped into the shower. The cold water - Malfoys just did not feel the need of warm water - washed away the last signs of sleep and when he got out, he once again grinned at his reflection, put a towel around his waist and went back into the dorm.

Blaise watched him with interest, as if he was an object he had to write a paper about. "What?" Draco finally asked, getting tired of the enduring glances that followed him while he changed clothes.

"You look good today", the dark-haired remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And that's a crime?" Draco asked and gave him an annoyed look.

"No, it's just somehow unexpected", Blaise answered, smiling slightly.

Draco started to button his shirt and cocked an eyebrow. Normally, he would have cursed Blaise for that. But he was too well tempered today. "I guess that was an insult", he half asked, now shoving his shirt into his trousers - all black, of course.

"Kind of", Blaise answered, nodding, "but you know how I meant that. You always look good, but today you look extraordinarily good. Still because of Potter?"

The blonde smiled as a reply. "I had a good night."

Blaise grinned broadly. "Sweet dreams?" he asked with a certain blaze in his eyes Draco knew only too well.

He put on his robe and turned to the door. "Take your head out of the gutter."

A disappointed "Hmph" came and Draco couldn't help grinning. Blaise certainly didn't have to know about everything.

When they arrived in the dining hall and settled down on their accustomed seats, the golden triplet hadn't arrived yet. Draco shot nervous glances down the door every now and then, nearly forgetting to eat and - to the great surprise of the other Slytherins - to sneer at Goyle for grunting so stupidly while shifting down his food as if he hadn't eaten for months.

Then, the three Gryffindors arrived and Draco's face lit up as if someone had put on a light inside him. He couldn't keep his eyes of the dark-haired boy and only when Blaise nudged him warningly in the side he noticed that several people were staring at him in wonder. He gave them his approved killing glance and they quickly looked away, probably hoping that the un-crowned Prince of Ice wasn't going to curse them right away.

But Draco wasn't in the mood of doing something like this. Unlike his usual self, he must try hard not to grin dim-wittedly all the time and kept shooting glances at Harry every now and then. To his disappointment, Harry didn't look into his direction once but was deep into watching - wait - Cho Chang! Couldn't be, could it? That was past, that was over, that was just NOT RIGHT!

He was just about to fall back into his depressed state when the owls came fluttering down the hall and a well-known brown owl landed just in front of Harry and offened her leg askingly. Harry looked around, probably checking if anyone was watching, and then took off the tiny black parcel. The owl flew away immediatly and Harry watched her disappear, looking oddly confused.

Draco was already getting very nervous. What would he do? Bloody hell, he should open that fucking box!

As if Harry had heard the mental order he opened the package and an admiring gleam came to his eyes. Draco relaxed. A thin silver strap emerged out of the box and flew directly at Harry's right wrist, to which the bracelet was attached. It wraped itself around the leather, forming a complex pattern, as Draco couldn't see but know was happening, as he had bewitched the silver to do so. The Gryffindor stroke the silver gently and Draco did a step-dance in his mind. He liked it! He really liked it!

Harry lifted his head and looked right in his eyes, grey meeting green, and for a split second Draco allowed himself to smile at him before looking away.

He could feel that the green-eyed boy still was staring at him, probably wondering while Draco actually smiled - when he heard a loud clutter, saw Harry's chair fall to the floor and himself running out of the hall. He frowned - that couldn't be his fault, could it?

Wondering, he still looked transfixed at the doors behind which Harry had disappeared, when the Gryffindor risked a nervous glance back into the hall. Their eyes meet again and Draco, smirking slightly, put up his hands in order to shove a strand out of his view. Harry's face darkened and he disappeared again, making Draco frown again. This boy was driving him insane.

Shaking his head, he looked down on his plate again that was still filled with eggs and bacons as he hadn't eaten very much. He sighed and finally began to eat, noticing absent-mindedly that Cho was getting up and hurrying down the hall, followed by her usual bunch of giggling girlfriends. He continued in shoving food down his throat until realization hit him like lightning. Cho - going through those damn doors and Harry - standing right behind them.

"Fuck", he hissed and jumped out of seat, ignoring diverse raised eyebrows and going out as fast as he could without actually running.

He slid around the edge of the door - and was promptly confronted with Cho holding Harry's arm as if examining it. He stared at them, disbelieving his eyes. He had sent Potter that damn bracelet - and now this Chang girl was touching Harry? That was just crap!

"Potter", he spat scorningly, ignoring Cho completly, "you again. Meeting your girlfriend? Ha, I always thought that you were one of those who meet their girls in secret passageways?" His eyes travelled over to Cho and he swallowed hard. "Like the Owlery, you know?" He didn't know which stupid part of his brain told him to say those stupid words, traitorous mind whenever it came to Potter...

"Na, Malfoy", Harry answered, stroking Cho's hands of his arm and pressing one gently, which brought a red shade of rage to Draco's face, "in the Owlery one unluckily never meets people this handsome." Out of the corner of his eyes Draco noticed how Cho interlocked his fingers with Harry's and he suddenly felt sick.

"Really", he just said and looked at Harry intendly, a small part of him enjoying the presence of the Gryffindor and the feelings of those beautiful green eyes on him, the rest of him just wanting to kill Cho - slowly, painfully, very Malfoy-like.

Harry returned his gaze with the same intensity, let his eyes travel to Draco's collarbone and an almost dreamy expression came to his face, until he suddenly looked away, a confused expression on his face.

"Cho..." he began, and Draco felt anger rise in him like lava in a volcano - what was all that about? First looking at him in a way that set up a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and now turning to that stupid Ravenclaw, as if she mattered in any way! He was just about to curse both of them, as suddenly a well-known and penetrating voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Draco!"

Pansy Parkinson shot threw the giant front doors like a cannon ball and flung her arms around him, squeezing him hard as if he was a rubber doll. Taken aback, he tried to free himself from her and brought a surprised "P-Pansy..." over his lips, noticing that Cho and Harry had finally given up holding hands. Relief ran over him. "What are you doing here?"

Pansy finally let go of him and smiled. "I wanted to be with you for the New Year", she said and took a mistletoe out of her sleeve, "and I wanted to show you this!" She held the branch over her head and looked at him invitingly. Draco mentally kicked herself for embarassing him like that in front of Potter. Well, okay - he had accidentally landed a few times with her in bed during the last years. But there were numerous girls who could say so and none of them ran after him and made a complete fool of her and himself!

He threw a look at Potter to make her see that there were other people around, and as if she wanted to emphasize her stupidity she seemed to notice them just now.

"Potter", she said, looking at him with disgust on her face (and Draco could have kicked her for that one, too - Potter was not to be disgusted!), "what do you want? To watch?"

"Of course not!" he replied and blood rushed into his cheeks, bringing out the colour of his eyes more clearly. Draco nearly melted. Harry had never looked so damn good, with his green eyes sparkling like emeralds in bright sunlight and every muscle of his well trained body strained like a cat that wanted to kill a mouse.

He nearly let out a sigh of admiration as he realized where he was. Quickly he gathered himself together again. "No", he said, looking directly into Harry's eyes and trying hard not to think about this fascinating green, "our little hero is apparently trying his luck on our former school princess. Unfortunately he seem to need a mistletoe even more than you do to gain a kiss."

Cho and Harry turned into a deep shade of red, while Pansy didn't seem to have gotten the real meaning of his words. She still smiled stupidly at him, doing her best to be seductive but only annoying him. For a moment he amused himself with the idea of telling her about his true feelings - it would be just delightful to see her stupid face fell - but as she was usually too dumb to think straight she would probably run around and tell everyone what he had told her. And that wasn't funny at all.

"Eh..." Harry made insecurely, while Cho took the opportunity to - again! - dared to touch Harry's arm - in front of him! - and smiled sweetly at Draco. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you", she said cryptically, grabbed Harry's head down and kissed him - right there! In front of their very eyes!

Draco couldn't help taking in his breath in sharp, painful gasps and would probably have knocked either Harry or Cho out if Pansy hadn't seen her chance and said lustfully: "Let's go, Drac, leave them alone... We should go to our tower!" While saying so she let her hand glide offensively over her enormous breasts and Draco suppressed a sigh only with great difficulty.

He allowed her to drag him away from the still kissing couple and Draco forced himself not to look back. Fucking Cho! Fucking boy-who-just-will-not-die!

"Can I come to your room, Drac?" Pansy asked, half way up to Slytherin tower.

He threw a short glance at her. "If you must", he replied. She smiled, apparently totally happy with that not-too-friendly answer.

Well, if Potter was going to have sex with that stupid Ravenclaw, then he would for sure sleep with the whole bloody school! HA!


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am again! Hope you like this chapter, took me hours to write it... And that's all Blaise' fault, so blame him if you really want to blame someone:D

Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Good to know that there are actually people reading this stuff...

XXX

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Draco too deep in thoughts and Pansy probably simply too dumb to say something. When they reached the Slytherin portrait hole, Pansy quickly said the password ("lambency") and pulled Draco in, nearly making him fall with his face first to the ground.

He shook her hand off angrily and climbed in on his self, inwardly cursing Pansy for being so stupid. But well, probably he should be more open as there wasn't much of her choice for her.

"I can walk on my own, thanks Pansy", he growled through gritted teeth, making her smile happily because he actually thanked her for something (leaving out the fact that he wasn't thankful at all).

She hurried off in direction of his room and he followed her slowlier, closing his eyes and preparing for the task which he was about to take on. He would have to have sex with Pansy, fucking hell - he had hoped that he wouldn't have to do that any more. Well, sacrifices would have to be made if one wanted to gain Harry Potter's heart!

He sighed and opened his eyes, coming face to face with Blaise Zabini who looked down on him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Pansy?" he asked, sounding slightly amused. "And I thought you gave your heart to another 'P'?"

"That fucking P is about to make out with that Chang-girl", he answered grimly, "and so I am going to do the same with Pansy!"

Blaise cocked an eyebrow. "Well, if you ask me, Potter made the better choice."

Draco shot him an icy glare and Blaise just chuckled. "Of course, the best choice made Pansy", he said, grinning his patented Zabini-grin.

"Very funny, Zabini", he snarled, "I will laugh tomorrow, is that okay with you? Because right now there is a girl lying in my bed, willing to kiss the ground I'm walking on."

Blaise shrugged. "That happens often enough, Dray", he stated, "and since when are you so eager not to let one wait for you?"

The blond thought about that for a second and then nodded. "Probably you're right", he admitted, "she can wait."

With that, he settled himself in one of the comfy armchairs and tried hard to free his mind from the vision of the kissing Harry. Simply disgusting, how that Ravenclaw had stuck her tongue right down his throat... It was almost a miracle that Potter hadn't thrown up right away.

"So, tell me again why you are going to place yourself between Pansy's legs?" the Italian asked, taking a seat next to his.

"What do you expect me to do? Go in my dorm and cry my eyes out? What would you do if you were me?" Draco sank deeper into the cushions of his chair and stared into the fire.

"I'd be a pity to lose those smashing eyes, so better don't cry them out", Blaise answered in a matter-of-fact-voice, "and this is not about me as I'm much too smart to go after Potter if you've already chosen him."

"Hrmph", Draco replied, looking even darker.

An annoyingly superior look came to Blaise' face. "But as you are asking me for advice... I don't think that it's a good idea to do that. Na, not really. Think about it, it's just not Potterish to fall in love with you because you were having sex with someone else!" He shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "In fact, it's not only not Potterish - it's just not a plan that is very promising! Not up to your usual standards, I would say!"

The blond shrugged and avoided Blaise' eyes. "Hrmpfh", he said again.

"Must have to do with Potter", Blaise added thoughtfully, "one could actually think that he weakens you."

"He does", Draco said silently, "that filthy Gryffindor is obsessing my mind. I wish I knew how to get my thoughts of him..."

The dark-haired pursed his lips and pointed at the stairs which led to their dorm. Draco just shook his head. "Na, that wouldn't help. I probably would have to think about him to be able to.. well, you know..." He grinned sheepishly and looked at his fingernails. This was awful.

Blaise just nodded and remained silent. The fire cracked loudly and Draco sighed. "I hate it", he mumbled, "I'm used to get everything I want."

His friend rolled his eyes. "Poor thing", he said, sounding annoyed, "the first thing that does not fall into your lap, and you begin to think that the whole world is against you. Have you ever thought that you probably will have to do something for your success?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked back, imitating the affonded tone that Blaise used, "shall I go to celibacy, become a monk and live in chastity? I'm a Malfoy - I'm stunning, sexy, clever and cunning!"

Again, Blaise just rolled his eyes. "If you are so bloody cunning, why don't you see the wood for the trees? You don't have to live a stupid monk's life, but it for sure would be better if you would stop jumping through the beds of the whole school!"

"I'm not!" Draco exclaimed furiously, "I haven't touched anyone for nearly three damn long months!"

"Better leave it that way!" Blaise answered, his eyes flashing with anger. "If you really want him three fucking months shouldn't be too hard!"

"That's not the point!" Draco jumped to his feet, his fists clenched. "It just sucks that he doesn't see me in that way! To him, I'm only his rival, his enemy, his sparring partner, nothing else."

"Well, do something against that!" Blaise roared, "I think everything will be better than insulting him, assaulting him, having sex with other people or ignoring him! AND DON'T DARE TO ASK IF POUTING IS ALLOWED!"

"I'm not pouting!" Draco yelled back, "and don't you dare to speak to me like that!"

An unexpected grin flashed over Blaise' lips and his face softened. "I apologize", he said immediately, looking not a bit sorry for what he said but apparently thinking that it was cleverer to give in, "but you have to admit that I'm right with some points!"

"Stop talking, Zabini", Draco answered, "your voice annoys me." With that he walked away - but not, as one would have expected, in direction of the stairs but to the portrait hole, climbing out and leaving Blaise with a very satisfied expression on his face. _Poor little Pansy,_ he thought, _she will be very disappointed that Draco won't come. Someone has to comfort her..._ His eyes shone with pleasant anticipation and he walked upstairs, humming happily.

In the meantime, Draco had reached the Great Hall, not really knowing why he was there and what he was going to do down there when his eyes fell on a person he knew only too well.

Harry Potter was sitting on the stairs, looking down on his bracelet - Draco's bracelet! - and caressing the leather gently. The sight of that unnerved him.

He gulped, looked around for any company the golden boy might have and when he finally was sure that they were the only ones down there, he said: "Uh Potter, all on your own again? Where is your girlfriend?"

Harry turned around and drew his wand quickly. "I'm not aware what that has got to do with you, Malfoy", he said coolly, "but apart from that: she isn't my girlfriend!"

"She isn't?" Relief rushed over him, mixed with anger. Well, if he had kissed her than that wasn't any better. "Who would have thought of that - Potter, the ladies' man. Kisses some girls without having a serious relationship." His eyes blazed furiously and he had to use all his self-control to not shout at him.

"Na, I think you're wrong with that one", Harry hissed back, his green eyes flashing angrily, "I think it's you you're talking about. Cause obviously you are the one who changes his girlfriends like other guys change their linen!"

Rage melted every part of him and gleamed dangerously in his silver eyes. "I didn't know that you were so interested in my love life, Potter!"

Harry flushed and the grip on his wand tightened. "I don't have to be interested as you are telling me everything without me asking for it! Or have you already forgotten yesterday afternoon? Have you sent that stupid letter, by the way?"

Draco felt as if someone had just pushed him off his broom and he was falling towards earth with enormous speed. There was he, sending Potter presents, and he simply insulted him!

His eyes narrowed and he forced a smirk on his face. "At least I didn't start the desperate try to hold hands with you."

Harry's eyes widened and he didn't reply anything but lifted his wand. Draco did the same, feeling adrenaline in his whole body, but couldn't stop himself from thinking that the Gryffindor was extremly good looking in this very moment, with his eyes glittering like that and an aura of danger that was swirling around his body.

"Levio...", Harry started.

"Paladi...", he screamed, when suddenly a voice roared through the hall.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Their wands flew out of their hands and right into Professor Flitwicks outstreched arms, who seemed to explode in any second. "What were you thinking?" he asked with his usual squeaky voice, "in the middle of the school! During your holidays! Attacking yourselves like that! Don't you feel ashamed?"

They answered simultaneously quite a silly "No?" and the tiny Professor seemed to blow up like a balloon.

"Detention!" he screamed at the top of his voice, "for both of you!" He thought a second and added: "You're going to dust the books in the library, every day for two hours until the holidays end! And you will do it together!" His eyes blazed with anger and he nearly burst. "And, just to make sure that you won't do any more damage, I will take 200 points of your houses if any of you makes any difficulties!"

They both froze and stared at the professor in pure disbelief. He couldn't be serious, could he? Two days every hour? With Potter? That was torture - and torture was forbidden!

"What are you waiting for? The detention begins right now! Hurry!" Professor Flitwick remained silent for two stunning seconds. Then he added: "And you will get back your wands after you have done this!" He smiled at them delightfully and waggled away.

Draco couldn't believe what he had just heard. That had to be a nightmare - he wouldn't stand spending the rest of the holidays with Potter, alone in the library, while the Gryffindor was planing his painful death. Well, probably not his death - Harry was just to noble to think such things - but at least himself beating him in Quidditch. Urghs. No, really, that just couldn't be true.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed and shot him an angry look, "that's all your fault!"

Of course, that simply had to come. Potter had to blame him, like everyone would blame him - how could Saint Potter do anything wrong? That was just not going to happen. Never. Never ever.

"That's right, that's simply splendid, Potter", he replied, his eyes flashing coldly, "just lay the blame on me and the time will be turned back!"

Harry stared at him and then turned on his heel, steering in direction of the library.

He had no choice. He had to follow. And so he did, admiring the elegant curve of Harry's shoulder blades, which were moving elegantly under his black robe.

A silent sigh emerged his lips and for a moment he lost himself in dreams about tracing the outlines of these graceful bones... actually touching this shiny skin...

"Why are you staring so madly, Malfoy? Is my back that interesting?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

Draco smiled - yes, a real smile, bright and warm - and answered, looking deep into Harry's eyes. "If you only knew."


	6. Chapter 6

Right, here I am again! As I noticed lately, there are some very very stupid mistakes in the last chapters... But as you haven't stopped reading by now I think that this is alright with you, and that's a huge relief... I haven't written in english for about two years now and speaking is just a whole lot easier! So, be kind, ignore my stupidity and catch the deeper meaning ;)

One of you asked if there exists a fic about all this from Harry's POV... Yeah, there is, but it is in german. And I don't really feel like translating it... 22 chapters! So many words! Maybe someday, when I'm through with this..

Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews, they really cheered me up!

To my german reviewers, who know parts of this chapter already: I know that I haven't translated the book-passages word by word. That was beyond my capabilities. Be gentle and take this at it is.

XXX

Harry cocked an eyebrow and Draco could watch how the suspicion in his eyes grew. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder at his back, probably checking if there were any holes in his robe or something like that. The sight made the blonde laugh and he took the lead while whistling a happy little melody. Perhaps this wouldn't be that bad. At least Potter was going to be with _him_ instead of that Chang-groupie. He had to smile at that thought and noticed absent-mindedly that Potter was catching up with him and stared at his lips with great interest.

Draco acted as if he wasn't aware of the intensive stare with which Harry was gazing at his lips and continued whistling, although he couldn't stop himself from smirking from time to time. This was just incredibly wonderful. Potter had nothing else in his mind than staring at him! Best day for weeks!

Indeed was Harry so deep in observing the blonde's actions that he didn't pay any attention to the where he was walking. And this ended up with him running straight into a the wall, while Draco was stepping through the library doors.

The Slytherin could have started singing and dancing out of pure joy that he had controlled the dark-haired so immensely with his lips that he actually made contact with the wall, but probably everyone would have mistaken activities as happy as these only to be a product of gloating. He therefore forced himself to remain as calm as he could, turned round and offered a hand to Harry, who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his forehead.

Harry took it without noticing who the hand belonged to, and when their skins made contact Draco had to suppress a shudder which was only to willing to flood over his body. Harry's hand was warm and soft, though he was holding his with a strong grip. Draco's hands were - how surprising - as cold as the rest of his body, and the brief contact showed him once more their oppositeness. Harry - the good one, the light, the warmth; him - the bad one, the prince of darkness, the coldness. As if things weren't complicated enough yet.

When Harry was level with him again he could sense the astonishment for this uncommon behaviour in the emerald green eyes of the Gryffindor. Who wouldn't have been surprised? He was himself.

"Malfoy", the dark-haired said, apparently unable to say anything that was matching with his feelings.

Draco pursed his lips to prevent himself from smiling foolishly. "Potter", he replied and cocked an eyebrow ironically, "what are you wearing glasses for if you keep running into walls anyway?"

Harry's face turned red - how adorable this was - and thought feverishly for some seconds. "I was thinking", he finally said, pulling his hand out of Draco's, who only let go reluctantly. He could go on holding that hand for several hours at least.

But that would have to wait. He should use the influence he was having on Harry as long as he had it. According to this thoughts he lifted his other eyebrow with mock astonishment and gave a small smile. "I know. Lips are so spell binding."

Harry flushed, if possible, even more, but Draco decided not to mention this and walked over to the librarian to ask for the extremly dusty places.

The old witch was simply amazed that someone was going to clean these departments up, which revealed to be some long forgotten fractions dealing with the early gnome wars, the ethics of love potions and the question if beauty was heritable - the last one needing an unexpected large amount of place.

He sighed, took one book out of the shelf and blew the dust from its cover, which whirled around wildly and sheathed Harry with tiny whity fluffs, making him cough hard.

"What.. are.. you... doing.. Malfoy?" Harry gasped, sounding slightly suffocated, and moved his hand desperatly in front of his face, probably trying to get rid of the dust.

"I am dusting", Draco replied with all the dignity he could muster while fighting hard not to laugh - Harry was simply too cute, "what do you think I am doing?"

Harry coughed again and pulled the book out of Draco's hands as if it was a dangerous weapon. "I thought you were trying to kill me", he answered and shot him an angry look, "cos one does not dust that way, you idiot!"

Draco's eyes narrowed - how he hated to be insulted, especially from Potter. "Well?" he snapped, "what is the one and only way to dust the potterish way?"

Harry rolled his eyes and lifted a duster. "Use this", he said and pressed it into Draco's fingers.

This sight was so unwelcome that he even forgot to notice that their hands touched again.

Disgusted he stared at the small cloth in his hand. "Wiping?" he asked, "I shall wipe?"

"Yes, Malfoy", Harry answered softly with a small smile on his lips, "you shall wipe. Actually, you have to, because I won't do all this alone."

Draco's eyes wandered from the cloth over Harry's body to his eyes. He swallowed hard. As everyone knew - a Malfoy does not wipe. Never. He has servants to do so. Or other people, in his case a large number of girls who would be very willing to do him the pleasure to do his work. But... Well. That probably would not impress Potter very much. Instead, it would annoy him. And as a matter of fact, right now he didn't want to annoy Potter. "Alright", he finally said, "show me how."

Harry suppressed a grin and looked at the books, probably to avoid his gaze. "Just move your cloth over the books", he said and let his hand wander over the thick mass of dust which had used the last couple of years to make itself a home on the books. He looked incredibly cute in that very moment, and Draco couldn't fight the burning temptation to step close behind the Gryffindor, lay his hand on Harry's and whisper gently in his ear, letting his breath tickle the other one: "Like this, Harry?"

His voice was hoarse and heavy with emotion. Not the slightest hint of his usual "you're-pissing-me-off-Potter"-self. And - to his silent delight - the Gryffindor wasn't yelling or pushing him back. He just stood there, rooted to the spot and stared disbelieving at their interlocked hands. Draco used the moment to let his finger move a bit, in order to slip further north...

But then Potter used the opportunity to let the cloth fall down and shoved him away. "Yes, like this", he exclaimed, his voice breathless, "but you've got your own duster! You don't have to cling on me!"

Draco just smiled knowingly, not too disappointed about the fact that Potter had pushed him away in the end. Well, probably he was a bit over-enthusiastic. But - bloody hell - he was Draco Malfoy! He was the most seductive person alive! Everybody loved him, admired him, wanted to be with him! He wasn't used to wait!

Mentally sighing, he got down on his knees to pick up Potter's lost duster, just in the same moment when Harry was about to do the same. Their heads bumped against each other with tremendous force. He fell back - and to his amusement, Harry did just the same. Well, not literally the same - he landed on top of him, spreading warmth all over Draco's body.

He smiled a bit, enjoying the situation to the full and said: "You're very stunning today, Potter."

Harry hastily sprung to his feet and looked everywhere but at him. He frowned, obviously deep in thought. Draco would have given all - well, at least the half - of his heritage to know the Gryffindor's thoughts right now, but he forced himself not to use his Occlumency. Maybe Harry would get a glimpse of what he was doing - that would not be very helpful right now, and as things weren't too bad at the moment there was no need to use such desperate tactics. There was hope.

He picked up Harry's duster and threw it at him with a small smirk, enjoying himself very much. He could nearly feel the glances which the dark-haired shot at him every now and then, whenever he thought it would remain unnoticed. Of course he, Draco Malfoy, noticed it - if not he, who would? He was the master of flirtation, the uncrowned king of seduction. He knew how to play this game - one could say he invented it.

For the next couple of minutes he bothered himself with the dusting of the books, only looking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes. The Gryffindor seemed confused, and Draco congratuled himself. This was more than fun.

He decided to look directly at the dark-haired until their eyes met, and he didn't have to wait very long. Soon the green eyes of his former rival wandered from the books to him, and both froze in their movements.

He was caught and could barely breath. For a few seconds, he had actually thougt that he was controlling Harry - but obviously he was wrong. Potter controlled him and he didn't even know!

"Look somewhere else, Malfoy", Harry snarled and set his eyes back on the books again. Draco sighed silently, watching how the Gryffindor punched a book furiously, which took the chance to fall noisily on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering what Harry was doing. Without being noticed, he settled himself behind Harry's back and looked over his shoulder into the book that had fell open during its fly.

_"The nordic type"_ the headline read, and a tall, blonde and muscular man was printed beneath it.

He smirked, amused by the print as well as by the eager way with which Harry started to read the article, and wondered absent-mindedly what kind of book he was reading. The nordic type, really!

_The nordic type normally is very tall and brawny. His growth is straight. The cold colour of his eyes (in most cases blue or grey) catches one's eye and gives him a mysterious appearance, one could say: a cold charm. These eyes usually hide his true feelings, only in very emotional situations he shows his real self. Women often fall for this type of men, but unfortunately he very seldomly returns their feelings. Often he snubs them and nobody seems to be good enough for him. Long relationships are rare. The nordic type is a hunter - whoever he chooses gets all of his attention, but he never reveals what he really feels. This type of men only once in a blue moon becomes happy. He does not fall in love very often - to the women's disappointment - but has short, meaningless affairs. If one has the luck to gain a nordic heart, one can be sure not to get rid of him very soon. The uniqueness of his beauty does not show up in his outer appearance - it lies in his soul._

Draco frowned, not being sure if he should feel complimented or insulted. Snubbing? Affairs? Soul?

Before he had come to a conclusion, Harry had turned over the page. _"The proud type", _the new headline read. A slightly smaller, more skinny looking man with a defiantly upraised chin was next to the text. Again, Draco started to read:

_The proud type is often very sinewy and tall with dark hair. On the first sight people do not feel very attracted to this type of man, but the more time you spend with him, the more you fall for him. He seems to glow and one feels protected by his overwhelming presence and warmth. He possesses great mental strength and everyone feels very grateful for every bit of attention that he offers. One simply feels comfortable with him. Although, only a few people fall in love with this type. There are only silent admirers, a lot of friends, but only very seldomly people dare to have a relationship with him - mostly out of fear to hurt this very special person. A huge part of the light which this man is able to give therefore remains hidden. Another speciality about this type is his bold sense for proud and an almost wild courage. He launches eagerly on every challenge, both love and work. His pride often turns into defiance, but he is easily to be calmed. The uniqueness of his beauty lies in his inner light and his kindness. His character probably is the most beautiful._

Draco smiled. That definetly described Harry pretty well. He couldn't have done better. Well, probably he would also have said something about the softness of his skin and its golden gleam... But more or less, this fitted Harry only too well.

Harry closed the book and got up, the back of his head only inches away from Draco's nose, so that he could inhale the Potter-odour. Nice. Delicious.

As if he had sensed Draco's thoughts, Harry spun around and stared into his eyes. Draco's eyes started sparkling. "Light, eh?" he asked, turning away before Harry could reply something. He was in the lead - again! If it wouldn't have been so unMalfoyish, he would have started a cheer!


	7. Chapter 7

I know, it took me months... But I didn't really had much time over the last weeks, so please don't blame me! (Or at least, don't throw stones at me.. They hurt!)

As a small comfort, this chapter is extra-long ... Although it gets a bit dull at times, which I couldn't change. Had to happen!

I hope you like it anyway...

Big thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't go on without you!

XXX

Out of the corner of his eye he followed Harry's every movement, noticing with an enourmous smirk plastered on his lips how the Gryffindor flushed into a deep red. This was just absolutly awesome. He would never have thought that dusting indeed could be that entertaining.

He shot another glance at Harry, who somewhen had begun to smile softly in a satisfied way.

Time stood still for a moment and Draco gulped.

He was bloody sure that there had never been a second in his life before in which he had felt so lucky to be where he was. Gosh, how enjoyable this view was!

As if he had felt the permanent gaze on himself - and probably that was just what had happened, as Draco wasn't paying any attention to observe in secret - Harry suddenly spun around and asked annoyedly: "What's the matter, Malfoy? Got something in my face?"

He blushed slightly, feeling caught. Well, and as a matter of fact this wasn't exactly the reaction he had hoped for.

He cleared his throat, looked briefly at the floor and hoped that his quick-working mind would put up a sensible answer in time. And, as always, his mind was the only thing in the world which he could rely on. "Sure, Potter. That ugly scar. You seem to be very proud of that thing, pushing your hair back carefully so that everyone can admire it!"

The green eyes of the Gryffindor flashed with anger, a sight Draco knew only too well. "Well, you, being the expert if it comes to hair, must know if someone handled his hair carefully, right? Spending probably two hours every morning with greasing every single hair tight on that stupid head of yours!"

He could tell that he was flashing even more, but couldn't do anything against it. Yes, he did take care of his hair and did not look as if someone had just shagged him wildly in a closet, thank you. Absent-mindedly he let his hand wander to his hair, checking if everything was in its place.

Harry laughed in a very Slytherin way and smirked at him. "You can be sure, no hair sticks out. Everything glued to your head, making it look as if you were bare."

Him! Bare! Without even realising what he was doing he furiously grabbed the nearest book out of the shelf and threw it at the mocking Gryffindor, who had no chance to dodge and was hit right at his forehead. He fell to the floor like a shot duck, making a sound somewhere between "Ouch" and "Fuck" and his hand reached up to his head as if wanting to take proof that it was still there.

"Shit", he cursed loudly, "fucking crap!" He got down on his knees next to Harry and let his hand move in front of his face, silently admiring the colour of his green eyes, now that he could see them directly without the protection of Harry's glasses, which had fallen to the floor during his attack.

These eyes fluttered unconcious and didn't seem to recognize him just now. "Potter", he snarled, "come on, don't look that dim-witted. I didn't think you could increase that mass of dopiness that surrounds you every day, but evidently you can. But you don't have to show this that openly."

Harry did not react, and that for sure wasn't a good sign. He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't want that book to hit you. At least not that hard."

Again, no reply. Carefully he placed a hand on Harry's forehead and caressed the skin that had - accidentally, as he told himself - made contact with the book and was now becoming incredibly hot. "Damn, Harry", he muttered, "say something. Anything."

All of a sudden Harry's hand, which had fallen to the floor once it proved that there was a still a head on that neck - jerked forward and pushed Draco's away. Harry's eyes cleared. "I'm alright, Malfoy", he said, "everything fine." With that, he tried to straighten himself up, ending only on his elbows.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and moved his face towards Harry, so that finally only inches were seperating them and the Gryffindor was able to see his outlines clearly even if he wasn't wearing his glasses. Salazar, these eyes really were green.

"Sure?" he asked.

Harry blinked twice, before anger mixed with the unreadable expression in his eyes. "Yes, I am sure", he replied and pushed Draco away, and the blond clenched his teeth. How he hated rejection.

Harry's shove however made him fall ungracefully to the floor himself - and to his amusement it gave a cracking sound when he hit the floor. _"There go Potter's glasses", _he thought gleefully, finding that this was a fine way to pay back all those entangled feelings the Gryffindor left in him. Ignoring the fact that the glass kept cutting into his very near to perfect butt (keep in mind - he is a Malfoy!), he smirked. "Great, Potter. You just pushed me onto your glasses. They didn't take this as good as me."

Harry frowned and got up, still looking a bit ill and Draco watched him anxiously. The Gryffindor had to grab the shelf to keep himself steady and pressed his eyelids together, making Draco almost coming over to comfort him.

"Malfoy", Harry stated, before he could do anything like this - luckily, though, "would you take me to my tower?"

Draco nearly burst out with laughter - he, the uncrowned Prince of Slytherin, giving the Golden Boy and Hero of the Heartbroken a lift to his room? Had they somehow dropped into an alternate universe without noticing?

He smirked. "Normally I only take girls up to their dorms, and I do this for a certain reason. Doesn't seem as if I will get the same from you, does it?"

Harrys face turned red - probably for the twentysecond time in minutes, making Draco smirk - and clenched his fists. "I guess not", he answered with every bit of dignity he could muster, straightening up.

Draco watched him for a while, enjoying the way Harry's eyes sparkled furiously in the light - for the first time in his life he could look him straight in the eye without the disturbing glasses in front of those beautiful emeralds, and for the first time Harry didn't look away while their eyes locked. Draco of course knew that the reason for their remaining eye-contact probably Harry's inability to see properly was, but he didn't mind as long as he could drink in the usually hidden depths of the Gryffindor's eyes. How could one resist these eyes? "Anyway. I'll take you to your tower, Potter."

Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Oh", he replied, looking confused, "how... nice."

Draco's lips curled and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not doing this for you, Potter. Firstly, I don't get the opportunity to walk the golden boy of Gryffindor through the school like a littly puppy very often, and secondly - Slytherin would lose 200 points if I didn't. So don't wet your pants."

Harry flushed, became pale and flushed again, before he angrily looked away. Draco enjoyed this moment - finally he had beaten the great Harry Potter, although it would have been much better if they had been on the Quidditch court and not in the bloody library, but anyway... a victory was a victory!

He knelt down to pick up Potter's broken glasses and took his hand when he stood up. The Gryffindor inhaled sharply and stared at him wildly, his eyes full of shock. "Eh", he said, trying helplessly do keep his dignity alive which amused Draco highly, "what the heck to you think you're doing?" Without any success he tried to pull his hand out of Draco's firm grip, but the Slytherin merely smiled and gave himself the pleasure of letting his thumb run down the golden skin.

Apart from his actions, he sighed melodramatically and rolled his eyes, hiding his true feelings as well as ever. "How exactly have you imagined this, Potter? You're following me and hitting the walls every now and then 'cause you can't even see your own nose?" He shook his head. "I'd very much like to put a leash around your pretty little neck, but unfortunately I haven't got my favourite one at hand." Harry opened his mouth, apparently willing to respond something not-too-nice, but Draco just kept on talking, a sly smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Regarding this, there is no other way for me to take you to your bloody wing without letting you stumble against everything in your reach, what would make you look like a second Quasimodo tomorrow, giving me the need to explain that to Flitwick, Mr my-bump-is-as-big-as-my-head."

The Gryffindor let out a small growl, increasing Draco's smile, so that he provokingly added: "And don't worry, I'm not gonna lead you right through the Great Hall. I really don't need everyone to think of me as 'gay'... As there are enough girls camping in front of my bedroom door, I don't want the guys to follow!" He squeezed Potter's hand gently, who swallowed hard and looked everywhere but at him.

"Nice to know", he replied in a hoarse whisper, sounding oddly disappointed.

The smile developed into a grin, but Draco decided not to respond to this but to finally get this whole business going and started to walk, pulling Harry after him. The warm hand in his own made his mouth dry and unabled him to speak, which probably wasn't too bad - the old traditional hitting and spitting at Harry wasn't really what he wanted right now... But he shouldn't let his thoughts wander to the things he truly wanted while holding Harry's hand - that was a pretty bad mixture, making him think of the taste of Harry's lips or his golden skin...

He shook his head to get the images out of his mind and decided to walk a little bit faster to finish this more quickly. Gosh, he really NEEDED some time without the overwhelming presence of the Gryffindor, some time to relax and let things settle down for a while. _If he only knew what he is putting me through..._, Draco thought and sighed silently.

As a result of his increasing speed, the steps behind him - usually quite steady in the same rhythm as his own - lost their beat and he heard a swishing of cloaks, which could only mean that Harry was about to fall flat on his nose.

Angrily he spun around and grabbed him, pulling the dark haired close to his chest and cursed silently. "Damn, Potter! You can't even walk without hurting yourself, can you?"

The Gryffindor moved uncomfortably in his arms and freed himself with a annoyed look in his eyes. "Get your hands off", he spat and blushed slightly, "I just stumbled."

Draco snorted and frowned angrily, grabbing Harry's sleeve instead of his hand as he didn't think it was very wise to hold the enduring contact to the victim of his hunger - as this victim apparently couldn't get away from him fast enough.

This for sure was a new situation for him and he really DID NOT like it at all ... Damn it, why did it had to be fucking Potter of all people!

"Damn Gryffindor", he murmured under his breath, "such a stupid idiot! Stubborn dumb-ass!" The insults didn't make him feel better, but at least this was a tiny glimpse of his old self and he clung to it as if it meant his life.

After a while, he reached the beginning of the Gryffindor wing - everywhere roaring lions were to be seen and the only too-well-known colour combination of red and gold hurt his silver eyes. He stopped abruptly and was about to turn around, when Harry - who evidently hadn't noticed that Draco had stopped walking - crashed in his back, making him trip across the floor like a troll. "Potter", he snarled and spun on his heel, "watch out, for heaven's sake!"

"I apologize, Reverend", Harry replied ironically, "I wasn't watching your every step!"

Draco growled and clenched his fists, wishing he could just leave this unnerving person and go for someone else, Blaise for example, he was still pretty good looking... When his eyes made short contact with Harry's green ones, sending chills down his spine and making him forget his anger. "We're nearly there", he merely replied, "want to tell me, where to go or would you rather try it on your own?" His old approved grin appeared on his lips, due to the knowledge that Harry was dependent on him, at least in this very moment. Harry needed him! He really had to mark this day in his calendar...

The expression on Harry's face darkened and Draco could have sworn that he saw anger in those soft jungle-like depths, although the Gryffindor did his best not to show this. _Always the good boy... and so unlike me._

"It's not as if I have a choice, is it?" Harry replied with a grim look in his eyes, "so just go on until you see the picture of the Holy Knight, then turn left towards the pillar of the Drunken Monk and then right until you see the portrait of the Fat Lady. The rest I can go on my own."

Draco nodded and decided to keep this informations in his mind - who knew when he would need them? - and followed Harry's advices, which quickly led them to the Fat Lady, who eyed the Slytherin suspiciously. The blond did his best to ignore her stare and turned to Harry, suddenly incapable to control his emotions anymore, which made him push the Gryffindor against the cold stone wall. The Fat Lady gave an indignant shriek but started to twiddle her fat little thumbs when Draco gave her a cold look, apparently trying to seem uninteressed while she observed the scene out of the corner of her eyes. Draco decided to simply ignore her, as he had enough to do with keeping Harry where he was - the Gryffindor cursed and tried to wrench himself free, but luckily the Slytherin was bigger and too desperate to let him go. Harry's glasses, which Draco had kept in his pocket, silently fell to the floor, unnoticed by both of them.

"What the heck...?" he asked from time to time, stopping in midsentence when Draco's face came closer and closer, until the tips of their noses touched and Harry's cheeks slowly reddened.

"Now", Draco said, his heart beating faster as he ever thought it was possible, "you owe me something, Potter."

Harry stared at him in mild surprise and Draco could hardly keep himself from throwing him to the floor and kissing him, touching him, loving him... So he broke away hastily to not scare the Gryffindor away and hurried down the floor, breathing as if he had just run a marathon.

He didn't dare to throw a look back over his shoulder or even to look up as he didn't want anyone to see the unsatisfied lust in his eyes. He was Draco Malfoy! Malfoys always got what they want! Malfoys never were unsatisfied! If a Malfoy ever felt lust, there were dozens (hundreds, thousands, millions!) of people who would simply _die_ for the opportunity to be his sex-toy!

_So what is so bloody unique about Harry Dumbass Potter!_

He sighed and shook his head, when his eyes fell on something glittering on the ground. He frowned and recognized it as the bracelet he had given to Harry - what was it doing on the floor?

_Didn't he like it?_

He swallowed and bent down to pick it up, caressing it carefully. _No_, he decided, _he probably just has lost it on the way... I'll keep it and hand it to him later. After dinner, maybe..._

Closing his eyes, he pocketed the small piece of jewelry in his robes, letting his fingers run over the smooth leather and trying to imagine it to give off Harry's warmth. A happy smile appeared on his face and he let out a small sigh, completely enveloped in his fantasy. _Golden skin..._

"Eh - Draco! What are you doing here?"

_I definetly have to stop dreaming about this damn person in every fucking second. _Startled, his eyes flew open and he gulped heavily. "Thinking", he answered quickly and did his best not to blush - when did Malfoys blush? It was complete unmalfoyish not to look as if you were an Inferi. Malfoys only had a very small amount of blood, which had to be kept at other places. (Not what you might think.) His eyes met the very thoughtful gaze of Theodore Nott, his fellow Slytherin -- well, as they were just talking about that... "And what are you doing down here, Nott?"

The blond shrugged and grimaced sourly. "Detention", he answered with a sigh, "our dear Professor Sprout made me clean every damn flower pot in this whole castle. Do you have any clue how many there are? Hundreds! Thousands! I didn't even know that there was a _single_ pot plant in this castle until today... And if it weren't so un-teacher-like, I'd say that she put all those damn pots up yesterday night to give me some more things to clean. Horrible old witch."

Draco grinned and nodded, jogging the way back to the Hall and trying hard not to think about the little weight in his pocket. _Come on, Draco_, he thought to himself, _you're the best-looking lad in this school. Probably in the neighbourhood. Ha, in the whole spoiled country! Everyone can be glad just to be looked at by me. I'm a greek god coming down to earth to meet my admirers. _

_So I obviously cannot go on with this whole "I'm-so-fucking-stuck-on-the-boy-who-just-can't-stop-living"-thing. I'm making a fool of my glorious self._


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, I'm back! I know, it took me long enough... But I just felt so annoyed of having to look up all the words that I didn't know that I decided to stop this fic until I improved my english. Well, just to let you know - I haven't been successful, but I'm still trying! Please be gentle and write a review, would you?

THX for the last reviews to: unforgiveable curse caster, wolfgirl99, gbheart, vegas chick, thevampiresweetie and schattentaenzerin!

Some of you asked permission to translate this fic/the fic that this one is based on from german to english or from english to german --- but well, call me idiotic: I am very possessive if it comes to my fics and as I plan on translating them somewhen by myself, I think I can't give you permission!

I really appreciate your offer and I am glad that you liked my fics so much to want to rewrite it by yourself, but it would make me feel like letting you adopt my children!

AND I REALLY LOVE THEM AND WANT TO RAISE THEM UP BY MYSELF!

So, enough of this preptalk... Let's move on.

xxx

The two of them entered the dining hall, as it was already time for dinner. Draco sat down, slowly lettings his lungs fill with air as if this element could simply replace the feelings for the good looking dark haired, who had just captured every inch of Draco's prominent "ice cold" heart. Surprisingly, it didn't work - even with his lungs filled, he was still longing for this person as if it meant his life. A little growl escaped his throat, making Nott send him a suspicious glare.

"Everything fine, Draco?"

The blond shot him a "you'd better keep your mouth shut"-gaze, which let Nott shrunk in his seat, and started to beat the devil's tattoo, throwing impatient views at the front door - evidently waiting for someone to appear, but not willing to admit for whom he was waiting.

After a minute, a dark haired person came in - but to Draco's silent disappointment, it was "only" Blaise. The Italian grinned wildly when he saw his best friend and hurried down the way to settle himself next to him.

"Guess what", he said with a certain gleam in his eyes, "I have some really freaking news for you, dude!"

"Don't you call me "dude", Zabini", Draco snarled back and refused to look at him, "and would you please stop grinnig so foolishly? My eyes hurt from the light that is reflected in your just too white teeth. What have you done to them? Bleaching?!"

Blaise merely shrugged, an odd amusement in the way his lips curled. "Doesn't seem as if your last hours have been as entertaining as mine, does it?" He let out a melodramatic sigh and looked at Draco in a very motherish way. "What happened, my dearest?"

Draco's left eyebrow shot up and one silver eye finally met the sparkling blue ones of his friend. "You're behaviour is pretty inproper for a Slytherin", he replied cooly, though a smile was somewhere hidden in the lines of his face, only recognizable for people who really knew him, "very childish and stupid. I refuse to answer to this."

"Well, you already did", Blaise said, chuckling slighty and helping himself to some french fries, "so tell me, my sweet little prince of the frozen, where have you been?"

The blond let out an annoyed sigh, inwardly being quite impressed by the way Blaise dared to deal with him. Were they really that close? Did he really allow him to behave like this? Evidently, he did, as he - of course only after a cold glare - answered, while taking up his glass: "In the library. Detention. With Ha... Potter."

A dark eyebrow elegantly made its way up to Blaise' forehead and an amused grin appeared on his handsome features. "Potter, eh? I don't know why, but I'm not very surprised." His grin developed into a smirk and he poked Draco in the side. "What for? What have you done?"

"Well, umm", Draco said, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, "we started duelling in the Great Hall and Flitwick spottet us."

Blaise nodded feverishly and drank a large gulp of juice. "Good old Flitwick", he said happily, "always there where he's needed."

"Very funny, Zabini", the blond spat, murdering the fries on his plate, "very funny indeed."

The Italian grinned and began to eat, watching Draco out of the corner of his eye and poking him hard in the side just when he drank some of his juice, making Draco cough and hiss like an angry snake. "And what was that for?" he asked angrily, mentally killing his friend. Blaise gave him an unimpressed look and nodded towards the door, in which the golden triplet had just appeared.

Draco's face immediately softened and a mild expression creaped up in his eyes. "His glasses are fixed", he noticed absent-mindedly in a complete unDracoish manner.

"Have they been broken?" Blaise asked back, moving slightly on his seat and suddenly grinning widly when he looked at Draco. "Oh dude, please don't start drooling now, that would be _so _unfitting."

Draco hemmed and looked at his plate, trying to make his blood flow everywhere but into his cheeks. Sometimes he was very grateful for having Blaise as a friend - but most of the time he asked himself what he was doing with that stupid jerk who just couldn't stop grinning even if it meant his life. But proably the Italian was right and he should stop looking so ... well, how would one call that? Stupid? Loving? Sensitive? Hufflepuff? Probably that was the word. He shouldn't look so hufflepuff - damn it, he was slytherin down to the bones! Even his blood was green and the thing in his chest for sure was made of silver, as were his eyes. _So just cool down, Draco-boy,_ he thought to himself, _it's just POTTER, for heaven's sake._

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, surpressing every emotion in him and slowly beginning to recover his old cold manner, sensing the grin of his best friend only too well. "Blaise", he hissed threw gritted teeth, "stop grinning so stupidly or I will take your face and stick it in Goyle's ass - you got that?" His eyes flew open and he met the sarcastic gaze of the Italian, who at least had stopped grinning, although there still was a hint of amusement around the corners of his mouth - but Draco saw no way of making that disappear. A sigh escaped his lips and his eyes travelled back to the Gryffindor table, where Harry and his companions had just settled down.

He couldn't help but observe every movement of the dark-haired, admire the way his black hair shimmered in the candle light or the easy smile on his lips, while he reached out for the potatos.

And then Harry's face froze and his eyes locked at his wrist. Slowly his hand sank down and a look of puzzlement appeared on the Gryffindor's face, just before he started looking around wildly until he finally met his eyes.

Draco inwardly gulped and felt his heart beaten simply too fast when he made eye contact with his object of desire, although it would have been a big fat lie to say he didn't enjoy it. As always he loved the fact that in this very moment he was the only one occupying Harry's thoughts, no one else like for example... Cho.

That stupid Ravenclaw chose this very moment to step in the line of fire and block him from view, giving Draco the opportunity to snort out angrily. "Gosh, I hate her", he mumbled furiously under his breath and moved uncomfortably on his chair, making the bracelet in his pocket poke him not-so-gently in his thigh. With a roar of rage he pulled it out of his hiding place and put it on the table, staring at it with malice in his eyes as if he wanted the small bracelet to burst into flames and burn to ashes.

"Uh", Blaise said, looking curiously at the bracelet, "I thought you had given this to Potter?"

Draco's anger swept over to the innocent man next to him and his silver eyes sparkled with wild fury. "I fucking have after your fucking advice. And guess what? He lost it. And it didn't work. It didn't work AT ALL. Or perhaps it has and it just recovered his deep and oh-so-well-hidden feelings for that stupid Chang-girly over there!"

Blaise opened his mouth in order to respond, but just then Dumbledore leapt to his feet and smiled broadly, making Draco feel like throwing up in any second.

"Dear pupils", he announced happily with his prominent expression of wisdom in his eyes, "as everyone knows, we're reaching the end of the year! And as you all might have heard, there are certain muggle rites which we chose to copy this winter!"

_Just the one thing that has been missing to mark this year as the year of doom, _Draco thought with a deep sigh, _stupid muggle rites. Wohoo._

"Mistle toes", Dumbledore went on, blinking like an old owl, "we have spread mistle toes all over the castle! There are different ones with different effects... And as there are three days left til the 31st, you are going to experience the three most popular mistle toe charms! The first ones - which we hung up just some minutes ago - make every couple, not depending on gender or house - kiss each other. If the couple refuses, the mistle toes will not let them seperate until there has been some lip contact!"

To his surprise, this idea wasn't as bad as he had expected. Forced kissing? That was at least a way in which he would get Harry to kiss him in one way or another, although it would have been better if Harry would kiss him on his own will... But anyway, he was - as everyone told him - a damn good kisser, and if he got the opportunity to kiss the golden boy, the chances weren't too bad that Harry might want to have a revival!

A content smile appeared on his face and he ignored the giggles and glances which were shot into his direction from about two dozens of girls. He wasn't in the mood of glaring at every stupid girl that thought of catching a Malfoy-kiss... _Not going to happen unless your surname is Potter._

"The remaining charms will be explained to you in the following days. For now, my advise is: Keep an eye on the ceiling, as you probably don't want to kiss - or be kissed by - the wrong person!" Dumbledore sat down with a satisfied expression on his face, and for once in his lifetime Draco felt some kind of gratitude toward the old man. Well, if THIS wasn't a perfect chance for kissing that stubborn Gryffindor, then there was none!

When he quickly shot short glances through the hall, he noticed with knotted eyebrows that he obiously wasn't the only person who was thinking along those lines. Girls all over the place kept throwing more or less seductive smiles at the going-to-be rescuer of the world, and most hungrily Cho Chang kept observing Harry as if she was a hunter and the Gryffindor her prey. Anger swelled up in him like some boiling soup and he had to fight hard against the urge to forbid her to look at HIS property with such longing in her eyes.

"Calm down, Dray", Blaise whispered silently and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, "you look as if you want to rip Chang's heart out - through her eye socket!"

This brought an ironic grin on Draco's frozen features and he shook off Blaise' hand - just in time to meet Harry's eyes, who frowned a little and hastily looked down on his plate, a concentrated look on his face, as if he was counting the amount of peas.

Draco shook his head and decided to finally start eating something. If he wanted to stay as sexy as he was, he would have to eat at least a little bit - although he didn't feel hungry at all, or at least his hunger would definetly not be satisfied with pork and peas. Suddenly Blaise poked him hard in the side, making his head snap up angrily only to follow Blaise' nod in direction of the doors. There Harry was again, walking slowly towards Cho and her usual bunch of giggling girls who kept shooting happy glances at the ceiling. When Draco looked up, an angry frown crossed his face: His eyes directly made contact with a mistle toe, positioned just above Cho's head.

To his relief, the Gryffindor stopped before the charm could catch him and gestured towards the pretty Ravenclaw, which made her leave the room. Harry followed, as did all of Cho's friends, making it impossible for Draco to observe the couple anymore. His brows furrowed and he let out an angry growl. "I really don't like this", he let out threw gritted teeth. Blaise sighed melodramatically and pointed at the smaller door behind their backs.

"Well, if you really can't stand the thought and want to act like a noisy, jealous git - there's the door which will lead you to the back of the Hall. Better use it, as I can't stand you being near me in this foolish mood!"

Draco merely grinned, got up and sneaked silently through the door. He wasn't really sure if it was one of his cleverest ideas to follow those two - with himself, being the possessive person that he was, with Chang who probably couldn't resist the urge to touch Harry and with Harry himself, who obviously had at least had some feelings for the asian girl. But anyway, anything was better than not knowing what was going on behind closed doors!

Carefully not to make any noises he tiptoed through the Hall and hid himself behind a big column, shaking his head for the irony of the situation. He, Draco Malfoy, hiding behind a damn column to listen to Cho Chang and Harry Potter's love whispering!

Speaking of "whispering" --- he finally could catch the words which were being exchanged.

"...but not anymore", Potter just said, "I'm sorry if I gave you a wrong impression - I like you, I really do, but not like that anymore."

Draco grinned broadly. Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"But", he then heard Cho say, "the kiss..."

"You kissed me", Harry replied instandly, making Draco want to scream out happily, "I didn't ask for it."

How slytherin of him! Who would have thought of this? Potter was being rude!

"So why did you talk to me in the first place?" Cho asked, sounding hurt and angry, which just made Draco smile even wider, "only because of that silly bracelet?"

"Yes", the Gryffindor answered, "only because of that."

Gosh! He liked the bracelet! He wanted to know where it came from! And he suggested Cho? Well, not exactly, but who could blame him?

Draco was filled with relief, smiling like an idiot and leaning his head weakly against the pillar.

"Well", Cho finally said, "at least I know now." She rushed away, quickly being acompanied by her friends.

In the meantime, Draco hastily gathered his self-control and stepped out of the shadows, doing his best to keep his face straight. If Potter really liked the bracelet, then he would give it back. Now. As soon as possible. This piece of leather marked Potter as his own, his property - and he wanted the world to know that the Gryffindor was taken. Malfoys weren't the sharing ones. For every step that he walked towards the dark-haired, the Gryffindor took one step back.

His green eyes stared at him disbelievingly and he frowned. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked, souding somehow annoyed, "are you following me?"

'If you only knew', Draco thought and sighed inwardly, but only smiling nonchalantly. "What makes you think that you're the one I'm here for, Potter?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and he shot Draco a very slytherin-ish glance. "So you came for Cho? What a pity, she just left a moment ago."

Draco's smile became milder. "I heard something about a bracelet", he said out of nowhere, deciding that he didn't want to play around any longer, "did you mean this one?" He reached into his sleeve and took out the small leather band, knowing for sure that Harry had been talking about this bracelet but wanting to hear it nevertheless.

Harry stared at the bracelet in amazement. "Where did you get that from?"

"Found it", Draco replied and allowed himself a seductive little smirk, "want it back?" He finally had stopped walking towards the Gryffindor, being positively aware of the fact that a mistle toe was hanging just above his head. How very fitting.

Harry leaped towards him, snapped the bracelet out of his fingers and turned to leave - when the charm caught him, making it impossible for him to go away. Thunderstruck, he slowly looked at Draco, who couldn't suppress an evil grin. "Well", he said, "isn't this funny."

The gryffindor's eyes slowly made their way up to the ceiling, and when his gaze locked with the green toes he turned into such an amazing shade of red that Draco had to clench his fists to suppress the need to touch that delicious glowing skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Yep, I know ---- the chapter isn't exactly what one would call 'long'. But I couldn't help it - I just HAD to stop there. As the author of this little ficlet I have to keep my readers close to this, and how can I accomplish this better than with stopping at sweet, little scenes just like the one you're going to find at the bottom of the page? I know I'm evil. Well! Threat me! Write a review, I beg you to!

Big thanks for the last reviews go to: i'm a misfit, wolfgirl99, christhie, storyteller92, I-see-thestrals, chocolate lover, emeraud.silver?, Vegas Chick, KaylaisEvenstar and iluvJE! You are what keeps me writing! Thanks so much for reading this and actually liking what you read! And I can't honour you enough for making me believe that my english isn't as bad as I think! (I know you are lying, but anyway - I like it xD)

xxx

"Merlin", the Gryffindor whispered hoarsely, "that just can't be true."

The smile on Draco's face vanished and he pouted a little. Here he was, the gorgeous Draco Malfoy, very close to allow some unknown lips to touch his own - and this stupid stubborn darkhaired wouldn't even give him the joy of looking at least _a little_ happy? Damn it! "What?" he snapped back, "did you think I would be overwhelmed with the prospect of kissing you? Sorry to disappoint you, but _for me_ that's just the only way to get rid of you soon!"

_Liar,_ a voice in the back of his head began to sing cheerfully, _coward, liar, coward, liar, coward..._

Harry threw him an angry glance. "Guess what, Malfoy - I didn't really think that you were looking forward to the experience of kissing me!"

_Well, then you are mistaken, _the voice answered, sounding even happier, much to Draco's annoyance. Since when did he start to hear voices? _Probably since that lucky charm, sweetheart_.

"You didn't?" he asked and smiled a little, taking the opportunity to flirt. Did Malfoys flirt? Of course they did. They just had a very funny way of flirting. One would call it 'insulting' - but never ask.

To his immense surprise, Harry returned the smile with sparkling in his eyes. "Am I wrong?"

For one second, Draco let himself believe that the golden boy was feeling the same - that the intensity of their rivalry was not only based on hatred or jealousy, but deeper, more hidden emotions - and that he finally would become happy, incredibly and foolishly happy. But then his approved Malfoy-attitude appeared again: Do Not Trust Smiling People. Trust People Who Cry, Crumble or Die. "Don't play games with me", he hissed, making Harry look at him with an "you-started-the-whole-thing"-expression in his eyes, and added after a few seconds: "Let's get it started." Although he did his best not to look like a tomato, the blood rushed into his cheeks, leaving a pink flush on his cheeks while he stared at Harry's lips. "We should kiss."

He breathed in and took one step into Harry's direction, who began to wave his hands and staggered backwards. "Wait a sec", the Gryffindor asked and bit his lips, suddenly looking somewhat insecure. _I would give all my Malfoy heritage for knowing what he is thinking. Well, at least the half of it._

"What, Potter", he snarled impatiently, "do you want to wait until the whole school has gathered around us? Well, then just relax for the next minutes, as everyone is going to finish dinner any second now!"

Harry gulped and threw a nervous glance at the door. Obviously he hadn't given a thought about the other inhabitans of the school and what might happen if anyone saw them under one of those damn mistle toes - but well, Draco had, and although he knew that he probably he was about to be seen he didn't care one bit. Hell, if it came to him they could videotape it and replay it --- at least he would have come to kissing Potter. That would be worth nearly everything.

"Right", Harry finally said, "I'm ready." He stared at Draco expectantly, but the Slytherin simply refused to move. Why should he do all the work, honestly? He had already made the first move. It was Potter's turn now.

"Malfoy", the Gryffindor let out through gritted teeth after about two minutes of intense staring, "what are you waiting for?"

Draco simply raised an eyebrow. "Me?" he asked, "why should I kiss you, Potter? You could get me." He grinned, showing his patented Malfoy smirk and enjoying the effect that it had on Harry.

"Right, Malfoy", he growled, "but - for heaven's sake - keep your mouth shut. And dare you to move your tongue near to my lips!"

"I won't", Draco answered calmly, "not until you ask me to." What was just what he intended to do - if everything went right.

His eyes sparkled happily, while Harry shut his eyelids and grabbed for his collar, pulling the Slytherin towards him.

Finally, their lips touched - and time froze.

Slowly, although Malfoys never closed their eyes while they kissed (as this showed some vulnerability, and Malfoys are not vulnerable), Draco closed his eyes and leaned a little closer. In this moment, he could have died and would nevertheless be completely satisfied. The kiss was just perfect, the pressure on his lips not too firm and the softness of Harry's lips was just the way he had imagined it to be. He could have stayed like this forever, but unfortunately the dark-haired pulled away after some time.

Quickly his eyes flew open and he put his normal face back in place. To his silent amusement, their was pure astonishment written clearly in Harry's eyes, although he did his best to hide it. But, being the famous Golden Boy, he obviously had never learned how to mask his feelings. Draco himself, on the other hand, had grown up to never outspoken emotions and had become a master in this task.

"Well, Potter", he said, immediately being pleased with his never wavering voice, "seems as if this charm has been broken." Harry did not reply but only stare at him, questions visible in every line of his face but evidently not willing to ask.

"Harry!" a voice behind them suddenly squeaked, making both of them turn around.

Colin Creevey, with his usual sense for timing, grinned broadly at his favourite idol, grabbed his sleeve, started to chat and steered Harry away - the whole time ignoring Draco completely, giving the Slytherin the opportunity to frown angrily. Well, right - he had not been exactly nice to the Creevey brothers when they both suddenly started to go for him instead of the golden boy. To be genuine, he had copied all of their stupid love letters to show their idiocy all over the castle. But honestly - who could expect something else? First, he did not go for boys (at least he didn't at that time). Second, he did not like to be smiled stupidly at all the time, especially not by those two weirdos. And third and most important: He did not want to be second choice, as he obviously had been. The Creeveys had simply turned their affection from the "golden" boy to the "silver" boy, and Malfoys weren't used to be only the second in command. So much about his relation with the Creeveys.

His eyes bored into the retreating backs of the two Gryffindors, silently cursing this stupid chatterbox named Creevey who dared to interrupt them. He had been so close, so damn close, to getting a kiss voluntarily!

"You're so going to regret this, Creevey", he murmured through gritted teeth, turned around in one swift moment and made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons. He could still feel the electricity running through his veins, still heard Harry's ragged breathing and still felt the burning sensation of the dark-haired's lips against his own. Carefully he raised his hand and touched his lips, closing his eyes for one second and enjoying the memory of the most amazing kiss he had ever shared, when suddenly he bounced against something solid.

"Just the one I looked for", Blaise happily announced and gave him a playful punch, "so, what did Potter and Chang talk about?"

A stupid grin appeared on Draco's features and he had to suppress the urge to dance around once more. "He finished the whole thing that was going on between them", he said with a content sparkling in his eyes, "and I got the opportunity to give the bracelet back to him. He lost it, so it seems."

"And?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrows so that they nearly vanished under his rebellious locks.

"What do you mean by 'and'?" Draco asked back, still smiling like a cat who had just had an enjoyable amount of cream.

"And why do you keep smiling like an idiot, touching your lips and looking as if someone had just been _very, very_ nice to you?" Blaise added with his jaw-breaking smile, which for the first time for about weeks did not make Draco want to pull out every one of his teeth.

"Perhaps because someone _has_ just been very very nice to me", he replied, showing one of his rare joyful smiles. These smiles, being as seldom as they were, always made the people who witnessed it to do the most idiotic things, and of course Blaise happily joined this group.

"Jai!" he cried out loudly and began to hop around like a rabbit on drugs, "that's amazing! Congratulations! Shall I get some firewhiskey? Shall we celebrate? Need a lapdance?"

Draco's smile minimized a bit and he gave his friend one of his 'calm-down'-looks. "No", he answered simply, "I'm not as far as I want to be."

Blaise' eyes grew to the size of saucers. "So how far are you?"

Draco shrugged, but couldn't do anything against the little smile that was still playing around the corners of his mouth. "Kissing", he said, earning another "Jai!" of his friend so that he quickly added: "...without tongue."

"Who cares?" Blaise replied, looking like a frog who had just eaten the fattest fly ever, "a kiss is a kiss. We're close, Dray-boy, we're so damn close!"

"'We' are nowhere", the blonde corrected, "I am."

"Anyway", Blaise said, shrugging the comment of, "you'll get him. I know it. I feel it. It prickles under my skin. Gosh, and if you and Potter are both taken - I will get all the girls!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at this remark and entered the Slytherin common room, receiving lots of startled glances because of his unexpected happiness. The frozen Prince of Ice - defrosted? Was the apocalypse nearing?

Being in his condition of 'who-cares-what-they-are-thinking-I-fucking-kissed-Harry-Potter', Draco didn't give a damn what was happening around him. He walked quickly through the room and walked up into his dorm, just wanting to get some sleep while he still had Harry's scent in his nostrils.


	10. Chapter 10

Firstly: Happy New Year!

Secondly: I know it took me ages to post this chapter... Sorry, I couldn't make it any earlier. But I do hope that things will become different in this year xD

Thirdly: I want to thank you for all your amazing reviews! Without you I would have stopped writing this ficlet ages ago! So, again: THANKS!

xxx

When he woke up the next morning, he was oddly content with his situation and asked himself for one second how that had happened, as he normally wasn't that much of a morning person. Every day of the last month, he had woken up to the feeling of being the unluckiest person on the planet - but today he felt totally different. Things were just right.

Then, he remembered, and a little smile curved his lips. He got up, showered, brushed his teeth and was more than satisfied with the image the mirror reflected. Gosh, he was really a dream come true. If it wouldn't be so creepy, he would clone himself and go for him instead of Harry.

When Blaise poked his head in, he was more than surprised to see a already dressed and amazingly well-spirited blonde in front of the mirror, looking himself lustfully in the eyes. "Eh - Dray? Do I disturb you? Should I come back later, when you have finished drooling at yourself?"

Malfoy simply smirked and turned around. The day was just too good to let it be spoiled by Blaise and his brat-comments. "I don't ever finish drooling after myself, as no one ever does", he replied matter-of-factly, "I'm to gorgeous to be ignored, even by myself."

Blaise was too stunned to say something to this, widening Draco's smirk. This day was going to be awesome, he just knew it. "So, you're ready? Can we go to breakfast? I'm hungry."

He passed an astonished Blaise Zabini who stared at him as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy - hungry? Malfoys did not do hunger. They did not feel any needs. They just existed in pure perfection. And now - Draco was _hungry? _This was absolutely unbelievable.

"Coming", he replied after gathering back his dignity and hurried after his friend.

Together, they sat down at their table and began to eat in comfortable silence. Or something very close to silence - having Crabbe and Goyle at their table made it impossible to have complete silence, as they were constantly grunting and chewing loudly. But today, Draco didn't care in the slightest.

Over the heads of his fellow students he could see a very sleepy looking Harry Potter. The out-of-bed-look didn't make him any less good looking, in fact it was a mere addition to his whole attitude of "I-don't-care-how-I-look-I'm-Harry-Potter" that mesmerized Draco even more. He was heartbreakingly adorable, and he was about to be his.

Their eyes met and Harry hastily hid himself behind a large glass of orange juice. Draco scowled silently and stood up. Potter was not going to look at him? Ha, he would have to! It was time for their stupid detention, and he would definetly make sure of Potter recognising his overwhelming beauty! Hell, he was like silk made flesh! How could anyone _not_ fall for him?

He strolled through the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "Potter", he called, making the Gryffindor face him again, "detention!"

Harry merely nodded and got up, walking over to him. Together they crossed the hall. "As we probably don't want to be late", Draco added with an ironic sparkle in his eyes and gestured towards the door, signalising Harry to go first. The Gryffindor just nodded and stepped through the door, making Draco roll his eyes. Had he just swallowed his tongue or what was the reason for him being so silent?

"What made you come so early?" Harry suddenly asked with mock interest in his voice, "couldn't wait to be around me any longer?"

'Exactly', Draco replied inwardly and cursed himself. Probably a silent Harry wasn't that bad at all.

"No, Potter", he answered calmly, searching for a good response and luckily not being disappointed, "I just have other things to do."

Harry fell silent again and Draco was oddly satisfied with himself. Was he mistaken - or did he just saw a hint of jealousy in Potter's eyes? Oh, he was so going to enjoy this.

Without greeting the librarian, Harry stomped towards their working place, leaving a very outraged Madame Pince behind. She was about to squeal noisily about his rudeness, when Draco gave her one of his best smiles, calming her instantly. His smiles had this effect on nearly everyone - and he knew it, using them only very rarely not to spoil the appeal.

Afterwards he went straight after the retreating Gryffindor to fulfill his daily duty of dusting. While he himself worked rather steady and silently, Harry dusted with aggressive force as if he wanted to hurt the poor books. Every now and then, Draco threw him a questioning glare, only to be ignored stubbornly. After a while, he sighed. "Potter", he said half-mockingly, "don't throw the dust around you like you're on fire. I don't want to look dirty when I'm out of here."

Harry's eyes narrowed scornfully and his voice was cold as ice when he replied: "I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm pretty sure that whoever it is you're meeting will be more than pleased to pick every piece of dust of your delicious body."

Delicious body? He couldn't help but smirk widely. "Jealous, Potter?"

The Gryffindor's green eyes widened and he instantly reddened. "Me, jealous? Why? Because you're meeting your newest mistle-toe aquaintance?"

How adorable! He really was jealous! Hell, the day couldn't get any better!

His facial expression softened as he didn't want to mock Harry any further. If he weren't that fucking cute when he was jealous, he would never tease him in the first place! "There was only one person I kissed under a mistletoe, Potter. Just to let you know", he said silently and looked directly into Harry's eyes, making the other boy shiver.

"So", the Gryffindor replied, sounding not one bit calmed, "I guess you seduced the other ones in dark spooky corners of the school?"

He snorted and inwardly shook his head. Even when he tried to be nice, the stupid dark-haired just took the worst out of his phrases! How could anyone make THAT out of his last statement?

"The only person who I'm currently meeting in dark, spooky corners is you", he stated firmly, "and it doesn't seem as if I'm seducing anybody, does it?" Ouch, he could have spared that sentence. It probably hurt himself more than it calmed stupid Pot-Head.

"No, it doesn't", Harry answered silently and turned around, once more starting to dust the books. Draco rolled his eyes, inwardly cursing both himself and Potter. The whole situation was bloody ridiculous and it didn't get one bit better by their actions. Instead, they we're drifting with full-speed into the next dilemma, he was sure of this.

Absently, he turned his gaze back on the other boy and felt his breath catch in his throat.

Harry had bend down to clean the lower parts of the shelf and offered his backside in a very disturbing manner. Gosh, take a look at that! Who would have thought of this? The golden boy for sure had a golden butt!

The noise he had made unfortunately caught Harry's attention, and the Gryffindor throw him a questioning look over his shoulder. When he realized what Draco was staring at, he let out a little cough and grinned slightly. "Malfoy, that just a butt", he said in his sweetest voice, making Draco stare at him like a child who was caught with its hand in a cookie jar, "nothing more, nothing less. Everyone has one. And I would really appreciate it if you could stop staring at mine as if you had just found the door to heaven or something similar."

Draco did his best not to blush and smiled feraly. "So shy, Potter?" he asked back, thanking his father on his knees for teaching him always to have a snarky comment.

"So horny, Malfoy?" Harry replied instantly, obviously having received the same training, and got up again.

_Only if it comes to you_, he thought with a silent sigh and narrowed his eyes. Not a very good moment to tell Potter about his feelings. "Must be, if I even start staring at your bony butt!" So, maybe that had been a bit harsh. He was instantly rewarded with hot fury blazing through Harry's eyes.

"Bony, eh? Well, you should know, having seen about billions of butts all over the place!" he hissed at him, sending a jolt of joy through the Slytherin's stomach. Hell, how he loved it to see Harry become jealous!

"I'd really like to know why you are currently always refering to my many affairs, Potter!" And sure as hell, he _really_ would like to know that.

Harry didn't even flinch. "I'm not refering to your affairs, I'm only refering to your experiences if it comes to butts! It seems as if you're an expert on this topic!"

"Of course I am", Draco replied happily, "and you think that your ass isn't bony?" His senses were working on high speed and he felt oddly light-headed as he made his way over to the stunned looking Gryffindor and allowed his slightly trembling fingers to place themselves on Harry's just perfect shaped backside. Harry let out a puff of air and gaped at him in shock.

"Hmm", the Slytherin let out and made a thoughtful face while he let his hand wander around, "perhaps you're right..." Oh, to Salazar's forgotten grave, this felt just too good to be true. He actually was holding Harry fucking Potter's ass! He must be hallzunating!

The next second, he found himself behing shoved against the shelves and met the eyes of a very pissed off Gryffindor. "Are you out of your mind, Malfoy? What the heck do you think you're doing? Stop playing your stupid games with me!"

Fury rushed through his veins and illuminated his eyes. He could almost smell the electricity that was hurriedly building up. "Playing?" he repeated in a voice, silent because of the frustration he felt, "you think I'm playing?"

Well, being honest, he WAS kind of playing. But probably not as Potter thought he was. He played to make Potter fall for him and not to make Potter fall down and crush in pieces. Hell, couldn't the dark-haired see this? Couldn't he _feel _it? Did he have to wear a sign saying 'I unluckily fell for damn Potter' to make sure that the Gryffindor got the message?

Harry stared at him in wonder, obviously not understanding why Draco suddenly was being so full of anger. Probably that was not very surprisingly as no one who didn't know of Draco's change of feeling towards the Boy Wonder could really get what was racing through his head right now, but that didn't make it any better.

He snorted, straightened his cloak and inhaled deeply, forcing himself to remain calm. "Forget it." Damn, that Gryffindor drove him crazy. He was fucking near to lose all of his strenously gathered image of himself being the most unfeeling and cold hearted person in this whole giant castle just because the stupid green-eyed in front of hime blamed him to play games. Ha! If he was playing games that would for sure look different!

A sudden, slightly evil smile appeared on his features and he turned his head to look at Harry again. He thought that he, Draco Malfoy, was playing games? Well, he could have that!

In one swift moment he took hold of Harry's wrists and pushed him with all his force against the book shelf, making the books shake dangerously from left to right. His lips hovered only millimeters away from Harry's and he could smell this delicious, unique scent again. _L'eau d'Harry._

"Now I'm playing, Potter", he whispered hoarsely, unable to move because he knew for sure that IF he moved, he would only do so to cross those last disturbing molecules of air and give into his wish of kissing the dark-haired again, to once more feel the sensation of flying without a broom...

"Let go of me", Harry demanded silently, his warm breath tingling against Draco's chin and sending shivers down his spine. A soft laughter escaped his lips.

"No", he replied, unable to restrain himself any longer from not at least touching those seductive lips and moved forward, allowing himself only to brush the lips of the dark-haired against his own. He let go of Harry's wrists and took a step back, while the dark-haired let himself slip unceremoniously to the ground until one couldn't see his face any longer as it was hidden behind his knees and arms. Draco looked down on him, momentarily regretting what he had just done, but at the same time enjoying the dominance of the situation that somehow was his again. "The two hours are up", he announced, "I've got to go." Turning on his heel, he left the library - and with every step that he went away from the heep of misery on the floor, he couldn't help but ask himself nervously if his stupid pride once more just had destroyed everything that could have been.


	11. Chapter 11

Here I am again!

Thanks for the reviews - I couldn't feel more honoured even if I tried to!

If there are any mistakes hidden in here, go on with the strategy of ignoring... Sorry, I was really tired when I wrote it and as you all know, this isn't my mother tongue! Hope you like it anyway... Oh, and for all the Pansy-fans out there (if they exist °°): Please forgive me. I don't like her very much as you will soon notice...

xxx

What the heck had happened in there?

On his way back to the Slytherin dungeons he kept asking this the whole time. Why did Potter had to be so fucking infuriating? It was simply impossible to remain calm if the stupid Gryffindor was around him. Staring at him with these innocent, wide green eyes that couldn't be less like his own. Moving with a native pride and determination, much unlike his own movement which was more cat-like, elegant and full of unspoken promises. Did there ever exist two people who had less in common than him and the boy wonder?

He sighed and shook his head. Bloody Potter. Bloody feelings. Bloody fucking hell in which he accidentally stumbled!

With an angry growl he pushed through the portrait hole, ignoring the angry hiss he received from its inhabitant. Long ago it had become common knowledge not to mess with Draco Malfoy's mood swings, and even the portraits adopted the avoidance treatment he received whenever his eyes blazed in cold fury like they did right now.

"Next time I want to hear the password, dear prince", the Ugly Knight yelled after him, only to be rewarded with one of Draco's 'say-one-more-word-and-I-will-find-a-way-to-climb-into-that-stupid-picture-and-stick-that-idiotic-thing-you-call-sword-up-your-fat-ass'-glares, making the knight bow and stumble over his too-long sword. "Only if you want to, my lord, only if you want to..."

Draco ignored him and continued his way up to his dorm. Unfortunately, Pansy's sense for Draco's well-being was as less developed as her intelligence so that she jerked out of her chair as soon as she spotted him and throw her arms around his neck, placing herself directly in harms way.

"Drac, I've been looking for you! Where have you been? I just wanted to tell you that although Blaise tried to seduce me, I stayed away from him. You were the first one who touched me and you will be the last one!" She blinked at him with adoration in her eyes, giving him the strong urge to bang his head against something solid. Blaise, trying to seduce someone and not succeeding? Not going to happen unless the Italian tried his luck with Dumbledore himself. The dark-haired for sure had his charms and Pansy was just too easy to manipulate not to fall for him if he wanted her to.

"I was the first one who touched a lot of people in this castle", he replied and tried to free himself without throwing her on the floor although all his thoughts went into that direction. _Throw her down, come on, throw her down, just once, throw her down, come on, just once, throw her..._

"Yeah, right, I know about your sex life before us", she said matter-of-factly which made a few eyebrows in the common room raise. Before? More like before, between and afterwards. 'Always' would be much more precise than 'before us', leaving out the fact that there was no 'us' between Draco and piggy Pansy.

He sighed and managed to shove her hands of him. (As he only wanted to be touched by someone who didn't look like Pansy at all.)

"Look, Pansy, I think you should really forget this thing... whatever it was. I'm not going to... well... do it again. Got that?" Urgh, just the thought of hearing her animalistic cries again made him shiver. Why did women had to make such strange noises in bed? A complete turn-off. It was definitely better to stick to his own gender.

"You think we should wait til marriage? Oh Drac, that's so romantic! I never thought that this was in you!" Pansy shouted, completly oblivious to the fact that Draco's pale face became even paler. He looked as if someone had just sucked all of his blood out of him - and not in the nice way. All eyes in the room turned towards them and the blonde suddenly felt like vomiting. As if his day hadn't been bad enough! Now this person with the IQ of an apple had to cross his way and talked about marriage! Could it get any worse?

"NO!" he hissed back, "I'm not fucking romantic! And definitely not if it comes to you!" Again, his thoughts turned in the dangerous direction of throwing her to the ground. _Just once, but very hard, just once, throw her down, just once..._

"Ah, Drac, you don't have to be ashamed if you want to make your loved ones happy", she declared with a soft smile that turned his stomach upside down. Had there ever been a living being that could walk, talk and act as if one was completely normal, but be as totally insane as she was? Was there even a brain in that thick skull of hers?

"Pansy", he said very calmly, his voice barely above a whisper, "if you don't get it on the nice way, I'll have to use the hard one. I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING MARRY YOU AS YOUR BRAIN PROBABLY HAS THE SIZE OF ONE OF MY BALLS! AND I WILL NEVER EVER GOING TO LET YOU COME NEAR MY BED AGAIN BECAUSE I WOULD RATHER LICK MCGONAGALL'S NIPPLES THAN YOURS! HAS THIS INFORMATION REACHED THE CRUMPLED THING THAT YOU CALL BRAIN?!" He wouldn't be surprised if his angry shouting was echoing through the whole castle, but he didn't care in the slightest. Hopefully Pansy had finally gotten the message that he wasn't interested in her. Never was. Never would be. Never EVER.

She stared at him in shock and didn't move, making him sigh. Hell, he couldn't stand her presence any longer. Perhaps he should eat dinner, it was about time... And he could get rid of Pansy, something that he probably wouldn't manage if he only went to his dorm.

So he turned on his heel and marched the whole way back that he had just taken, passed the library and went into the dining hall, when he heard sudden steps behind him and a voice of which he had hoped not to hear it again so very soon.

"But Drac!" Pansy shouted at the top of her lungs as if she wanted to make sure that really the whole school was listening to her little tirade, "you can't do this! We belong together and you know it!"

He stopped dead and gritted his teeth. What had he done to be punished so badly? Couldn't any god with a little sympathy for the good-looking ones just throw a lightning at her?

"Pansy, this is the first and the last time I say this, so better listen closely", he hissed between clenched teeth, "I'm fucking gay and if I ever, in my entire life, wanted to go for girls, having you in my bed cured me of this wrong-thinking! And if you are going to bewitch yourself so that your breasts surprisingly turn into a cock, I'm still not going for you as you are a) too fucking dumb and b) too bloody annoying! Just looking at you annoys the hell out of me! To Voldemort's stinking socks, leave me alone!"

Her eyes widened and he could literally see how the light bulb behind her forehead was switched on. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stared to howl like a puppy that has been left in the rain, while Draco rolled his eyes and went to his place. He would have given his right hand to make her shut up but knew well enough that curses against fellow students weren't exactly tolerated in school. So he only filled his plate with food and began to eat, hoping that his other actions would free his mind of the constant sound that filled the hall.

When he finally wasn't able to eat any more, he looked up, half expecting to see Pansy's watery eyes only to notice with relief that she had hidden in the arms of Goyle to be comforted in her oh-so-deep sorrow. Instead his eyes met Potter, who in this exact moment was being kissed by Ginny Weasley.

His jaw dropped and he blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't only halluzinating. What was going on here? When did they have become a couple? Was there somewhere a girl that didn't want to stuck her tongue down Potter's throat?!

"What is she doing there?" he asked angrily, turning his head to meet the happily grinning face of Blaise Zabini.

"Kissing, I suppose", he replied nonchalantly, receiving a furious growl from his extremly tense best friend.

"Okay, okay", Blaise said hastily, sensing the danger (as he had, in contrast to some other Slytherins - mostly females who obviously hadn't any brains at all, no names toldd - enough instinct to notice mortal danger if he was confronted with it), "it's probably the mistle toes. Remember? Today is Day Two. Now Dumbledorky has bewitched them to make the person who steps under a mistle toe to go directly to the person he or she is attracted to and kiss her. Isn't this just lovely?"

"Lovely?!" Draco exclaimed, "do you know how hard I have to avoid those fucking mistle toes now if I don't want to make a complete fool of myself? Yeah, you're right. It's just peachy. Awesome, really."

"Well, if anything calmes you right now, take a look at Potter's face. He doesn't seem to be very happy about weaslette's feelings himself", Blaise stated.

Draco looked back towards the golden triplet and relief washed over him. Blaise was right, Harry didn't look satisfied one bit. It seemed more as if he was struck with horror.

"If you want to be sure, just ask him", the Italian suggested, interrupting his thoughts and making the blonde frown.

"Yeah, I will just walk over to him and ask how his love life is going", he said sarcastically, "he probably will tell me everything, as we are the best friends around."

Blaise only snorted and began to eat his dessert, while Draco's mind began to spin.

"Hm", he finally made thoughtfully, "I think I just got an idea."

With that he got up, leaving an irritated Blaise behind, and strolled towards the Gryffindors who were reaching the front door by now. Harry stopped and looked up at the ceiling, an unhappy look on his face. Evidently he wasn't very content with the new mistle-toe-charm either.

Draco coughed silently, making the Gryffindor turn around. His eyes immediately narrowed. "Malfoy", he said coldly, "what do you want?"

The blonde inwardly cursed the whole stupid situation but did his best not to show any of his unuseful feelings. "Let's bet, Potter", he suggested, crossing his arms over his chest and staring intently in those just too green eyes of the person in front of him.

"I'm not the betting type", Harry replied, throwing a look across the Great Hall which gave Draco the sudden fear that the Gryffindor would start walking through the room, underneath all those mistle-toes... Better not think about that.

"Scared?" Draco asked, grinning maliciously, "although you don't even know what we're betting about?"

"I don't care", Harry said stubbornly, "I'm not betting with you."

A tangle of fury shot through his eyes, mixed with frustration. Damn, couldn't this stupid will-be-Hero for once in his life forget everything about moral and dignity? How disastrous could a bet become?!

"Come on, Pot-Head", he insisted, "you can win something VERY important. Very important indeed."

Harry didn't give him the pleasure to flush even one bit but merely sighed. "And what would that be?"

"Whoever wins", Draco announced, grinning like a shark about to bit a leg off, "has one wish to be fulfilled by the loser."

The Gryffindor smiled lopsidedly. "Still, the question remains: Why should I bet with you? You have nothing to offer that I wish for."

Ouch, that hurt. How very nice to put into words what was making his life miserable right now. Fucking fabulous.

Anyway, he was not going to show any of this emotions. Ha! As if Malfoys ever showed what they felt! You gotta be kidding!

"Not even something every good-hearted Gryffindor craves for... like peace between Slytherin and Gryffindor? You know, I could handle that." Indeed, he could. But apparently he hadn't seen the need to do so til now.

Harry didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about the offer, but at least he remained silent for some seconds. After a while, he asked: "And would would I have to do?"

"It works for both of us", Draco replied instantly, knowing full well that Harry would never accept the bet if he was the only one who was going to do something, "I would have to do the same as you. We would ask each other questions and swear to tell the truth. Who lies, loses. Who refuses to answer to one of the question, loses, too. So - you're in?" He hold out his hand, holding his breath and hoping that he had tempted Harry enough. But honestly - that had to be golden boy's dream, hadn't it? Peace between Slytherin and Gryffindor? Dumbledore would be oh-so-proud and it fitted just too perfect in this whole 'Harry-Potter-suffers-for-the-world's-sake-he-is-the-holy-martyr'-thing. He just had to accept! He had to! _He had to!!!_

Harry stared at his hand as if it was poisened. Finally he sighed and took it. "I'm in", he replied, sounding as if he had just signed his own death sentence.

Draco grinned and was close to jump around foolishly. Ha, he got him! Now he would get his answers! He was so clever, it was astonishing that he was so good-looking! How could God be so generous with gifts if it came to Draco? He was adorably handsome, with the face of an angel and the body of a god, he was sexy as hell and he was so cunning and intelligent that he easily could win a chess tournament against Einstein. And, last but not least, he was going to get Potter. For sure!


	12. Chapter 12

_Come on, be careful with your first question, it doesn't have to be too embarassing, ask something gentle for the beginning, something like what he's going to do on the next Hogsmead weekend or something like... _"What is going on between you and the baby-weasel?" _... yeah, right, or just go and send all brains to hell and ask something that will shock him to the bones. Great Draco, really fucking great._

Ignoring the nagging voice in his head, he tilted his head to one side and smiled slightly as if he wasn't lynching himself mentally in this very moment.

Harry blinked and a startled look appeared in his eyes. "What? What do you mean? And who do you mean?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ginny Weasley, Potter. What's going on between the pair of you?" _Perfect, just perfect, you sound like a jealous wife. The one thing missing is the rolling pin in your hand._

The Gryffindor still didn't seem to have a clue what he was talking about. "What should go on there?" he asked back as if the weaslette hadn't just showed her overwhelming love in front of the whole school. Phh.

"You kissed, dumbnut. A very romantic display of the feelings you two seem to share. So, what exactly is there?" Draco insisted calmly, hating the fact that somewhere along his words a hint of jealousy was showing. Strange what Potter was doing to him.

The cheeks of the darkhaired reddened and he shrugged. "Nothing. Just mistle-toes." He hesitated for a moment, searched Draco's eyes and smiled a little. "Why do you want to know?"

_See, he got you, stupid jerk, why did you have to come up with these stupid questions first, I told you to ask something about the weather or socks or anything but you wouldn't listen and see where it got you, fuck, now do something rational for a change, be a MALFOY, please just don't stutter... _"Well", he finally replied, somehow been able to neither flush nor look away, "every male in this school thinks of her as the second best-looking girl in this place, after Cho. Both of them kissed you and both of you have been sent away by you. One could doubt your sexuality. Or your virility." _Not bad. Could have made it nicer, but that was definetly Malfoyish._

Harry didn't even flinch. He merely grinned, an unreadable expression on his face. "One probably could, you're right", he answered, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses, "but perhaps I'm just into someone else?"

Draco ignored the sickening feeling that suddenly shot through his body and forced a smile on his face. "That brings me to question number two - is it true? Has the great saviour of the wizarding world fallen in love?"

Harry's jaw clenched and the following words lacked the teasing sound of his earlier sentences. "Yes, I did", he stated, drawing his gaze away from Draco's and staring at the ceiling.

Draco's heart skipped a beat. Harry was in love. In fucking love. With who? Who dared to come between him and his prey?! _Hello, stupid. Perhaps it's you. It could be anyone. But that means that it also could be you. You kissed him, remember? And I bet he liked it. Hell, who wouldnt? _

"Why did you break up with Pansy?"

Harry's voice cut in the little monologue in his head and when he snapped back to reality he noticed that the Gryffindor hat finally given up staring upwards but looked him straight in the eye, obviously a bit startled at the mood swings visible in Draco's silver eyes.

"I've never really been with her", he answered matter-of-factly, "the only thing that's new is that I told her that this will never change." _See, he wanted to know if there was any competition._ "I have other interests." Oh yes, he SO had. "So, Boy Wonder, tell me... Who is the owner of your little hea..." _rt, come on, I so need to know... _

But, as always, before he could complete the most important question in the world, a Ravenclaw turned Harry around and planted her lips on his.

_Oh Gee, isn't this fucking fabulous. _

Anger blazed through his eyes and filled every cell of his being with the urgent desire to cast a spell on Harry that would make everyone who dared to touch him and wasn't named "Draco Malfoy" turn into a troll. _Ahh, just think of a troll with red hair and freckles... _Even this image couldn't erase the fury inside him, and when his eyes met Potter's - who looked equally shocked - he couldn't help but glare coldly at him.

"Well.. Harry.. eh... the mistle toes... you know...", the girl managed to get out, batting her eyes hopefully at the Gryffindor, probably expecting him to tell her of his undying love for her. _Who the fuck is she?!_

Harry threw him a helpless look, which only increased Draco's fury, and shrugged with a small smile. "I... well... thank you!"

_That was rich, Potter, very rich._

The girl seemed to think the same, turned on her heel and stormed away. He let out a small growl, getting the Gryffindor's attention.

"You must love that, right? The great Potter. Can't walk two steps without somebody jumping him." His eyes were narrowed and pure anger illuminated his features. What did Blaise call that expression? The I'm-gonna-kill-you-look? Something in that direction. It surely fitted the situation.

The puzzlement in Harry's eyes vanished, being replaced by annoyance. "Jealous, Malfoy? I'm just wondering - of the girls or of me?"

His face reddened in fury, a striking contrast to his icy silver-blue eyes. "Right, Potter, just tell me that I'm gay. Needs one to recognize one, doesn't it?"

Harry flushed and shoved him away. "If I remember correctly it was you who kissed me last time!"

"Well, I only did so to make you insecure!" he spat back, using the time to shove Harry himself, while a small voice in his head began to laugh madly at his statemant. _To make him insecure, of course, bwahaha..._

Harry stumbled back, and suddenly a look of shock crossed his features. Draco was just beginning to frown, when the Gryffindor suddenly strode towards him, grabbed his collar and violently pushed him against the nearest column. His lips were crushed against Harry's, causing him to whimper softly.

Although he really liked - really really _really_ liked - to be kissed by the darkhaired out of his own accord, he wasn't enjoying to be manhandled, so he tried to struggle free. Probably it was just his instincts kicking in, as he - even while he was fighting Harry off - was returning the kiss fervently.

Harry's hands traveled to his hips, pulling him even closer, and their kiss ended with a low growl erupting from Draco's lips and vibrating in the Gryffindor's mouth.

It was an angry, sinful kiss and it showed the anger in both of them quite openly. Their lips were kind of wrestling instead of caressing, and just at the very last Harry let his tongue glide carefully over the bruised and swollen lips of the Slytherin.

Both were panting heavily and Draco was the first to regain his breath. "What was all that about?" he asked, trying his best to sound harsh and annoyed and not to let his real feelings show. He had often enough made a fool out of himself for this stupid day.

"Ehh... you... you aren't the only one who can play games, Malfoy!" Harry replied after a moment of hesitation, and Dracos breath caught in his throat. He paled visibly and his eyes widened, before he could plant his mask back in place.

"So we're back to playing games? Fine with me." He threw one last, almost sad look towards the darkhaired, turned around and left. Fuck him! Who did he think he was that he dared to act like that?

Hell, he was a Malfoy! Malfoys were to be treated with respect. They had to be cherished, adored and fucking loved. And no one, NO ONE, should just go and win his heart in the blink of an eye just to smash it on the floor and dance a waltz in its fragments. This was bloody unfair.

And if it wasn't so damn out of character for a Slytherin, one would swear that a tear ran down his face. But that just couldn't be, talking about a Malfoy. Or could it?

XXX

I'm sorry... I know it took me ages (again) to update, but I've been busy/lazy... And it's always so strenuous to write in English! I hope you forgive me and that you liked it anyway. Please leave a review!


End file.
